


女巫也疯狂.In Kamma Kory Ama

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, an all over warning for gore body horror and brainwashing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 女巫不会轻易死去。阴谋两度遭艾兴瓦尔德领主及众位冒险者挫败后，荒野女巫决定亲自出马。如今，渴望复仇的已不仅是弗兰狂斯鼠博士一人。31日限时挑战同人。





	1. 落叶

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Kamma Kory Ama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329478) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



> 我会尽量把每章字数控制在500词。我们开始吧。

女巫看着秋日第一片黄叶飘落在小屋门廊上。那片落叶刚触到木头地面就被魔法火焰席卷，化作灰烬消散在风中。女巫深吸了一口清新空气，脸上绽开微笑。

毫不温柔的微笑。

她已等待秋天到来数月之久。前一年寒冬仿佛永无止境，她一面靠魔药原料勉强充饥，一面拼命赶工制作强效护符以躲避女伯爵的追捕。小屋防护不成问题，召唤师带她逃跑时行动隐秘，没给女伯爵留下一点线索……可她能吃的只有蝾螈眼珠。

等护符制作完成，女巫充分利用春季光照时长种植草药，休养生息。为了保命，也为了复活那个愚博士，她消耗了大量草药，而且无疑需要消耗更多。所以她趁着季节种下植株，计划筹谋。

夏天最是幸运。女巫抓紧时间从领主的农夫们身上获取补偿。她蒐集生命、馈赠乃至灵魂——当然，并非所有灵魂都适合服务于她，但女巫不会浪费资源，那些无法承受咒语的灵魂留下的躯壳同样能派上用场。

她将召唤师的话牢记于心，或许她无需依靠压倒性兵力在万圣节前夜寻求复仇。弗兰狂斯鼠博士真的值得她浪费那些魔力吗？他已经失败了两次，虽然他残破的灵魂依然在疯狂中乞求哀号，却越来越难引起她的兴趣。

她可以第三次复活他。第三次，也是最后一次。她会这么做，唯有如此，他才能替她制造一支大军和一个力大无穷的怪物，也不枉为此消耗的大量尸体。

但在此之前，她可以逐步削弱领主的实力，同时积聚自己的力量。毕竟，秋天才刚刚开始，她的魔力正迅速恢复。待万圣节前夜魔力达到顶峰，一切准备就绪，她将势不可挡。

什么都无法阻挡她的脚步。她将攻占城堡，俘获城中所有人。


	2. 乌鸦

枯树枝头鸦啼声声，他缓步走下泥泞的小径。寒风凛冽吹起他长长的领巾，他却像是一无所觉。

剑客修行多年才与现实和解。曾几何时，他的同胞兄长遵从家族命令将他斩于剑下，留他一人在道场中被自己的鲜血窒息……剑客清楚记得憎恨、怨毒和狂怒是如何充斥了他的心。

黑暗吞噬了他，他以为那就是死亡了，事实却远非如此轻松。再次醒来时，他整个人都变了；被黑暗引来的恶魔聚拢在他上方，撕扯着他的灵魂。最后关头，是龙魂不惜一切拯救了他，那头与他生死相连的猛兽发出一声战吼，荡尽了恶魔的魂魄。至于躯壳……

剑客作为人类死去，作为 _邪鬼_ 重生。恶魔的躯壳与他融合，把他变得自己都快认不出来了。他变得狂暴无比，他在龙魂和义体内涌动的恶魔之血驱使下，为复仇屠戮亲族。

他逃得一命，可是代价呢？年复一年，剑客走遍大地，飘洋过海，战斗、杀戮，不断寻找着人生意义……也寻找着他的兄长。在他的剑有机会饱饮那个背叛者的鲜血前，他无法停下脚步。

剑客过着近乎行尸走肉的生活……至少遇到僧人前是如此。僧人在旅途中找到他，握住他畸形的双手，动作庄重，又透着理解。

_“_ _我知道困扰你的疑惑_ _，也_ _知道_ _你曾见的恐怖。我接受你，_ _”_ _僧人的言语如同一贴膏药抚慰了剑客的心_ _，“我接受你的全部，不予批判。_ _来吧_ _，_ _我的兄弟_ _。_ _我的弟子_ _。让我帮你寻回宁静。_ _”_

僧人确实做到了。在多年的忍耐、努力、冥想与训练后，剑客终于感觉……心中澄净。就仿佛体内的恶魔之力终于听从他操控，成为他精神与剑刃的延续。如今，他渴望找到哥哥，不是为杀戮，而是要告诉他……自己依然爱他。他要宽恕他饱受折磨的兄长。他要与他共享宁静。

剑客穿行林间，听着鸦啼声声，在鬼面下蹙起眉头，同时感觉身侧的僧人陡然止步。

“邪风起了，”僧人说，“你可曾感觉到，我的弟子？”

剑客一无所觉，只是道：“我们当逐风而行，师傅。”

“确实，本当如此。”


	3. 南瓜

“呀！瞧我多厉害，亲爱的！”

雪怪悄悄从密林里探出身子，来回扫视昏暗的瓜田，才长出一口气，鼓起勇气踱出掩体。他指节拖地，走得小心翼翼，从铺着腐殖质的林地到肥沃的田地里一路留下深深的脚印。

“小点声，”他粗声喝止，语气凶狠却难掩其中关怀，“农夫会听到的。”

“哼。”他那位乐天派朋友一跃而起，怀里还抱着战利品——一只雕刻过的南瓜。他心跳差点漏了一拍。看到他的表情，女孩赶忙小声解释：“不，别担心，这是刚在市集上跟那姑娘买的！是合法取得，亲爱的，不是偷窃。”

雪怪松了口气，好奇心开始占据上风。“我知道这个传统……万圣节前夜，孩子们会雕刻南瓜，去籽做成灯笼……可是，这也太早了。”还有一句话他没说出口， _况且你又不是小孩子了_ 。

“别激动，”他的朋友说，“我把南瓜籽留下了，待会可以跟南瓜一起烤着吃。就是想先让你看个小把戏。”

见雪怪一脸迷茫，女孩把南瓜举到胸口。她身上魔法装置的蓝光照亮了灯笼，虽然不同于传统的烛光，效果还是相当抢眼。

而事实证明，他这位朋友根本就雕不出像样的南瓜。南瓜脸上歪歪斜斜挂着个没牙的笑容，两只眼睛一大一小分开老远，鼻子也不是三角形，而是个粗糙的方孔。雪怪一屁股坐在地上，哈哈大笑。

他笑个不停，女孩使劲跺脚。“干嘛——别笑了！喂！”很快她的火气就没了影，自己也忍不住笑出声来，“噢，住口，你真是——”

瓜田尽头的农舍里远远亮起火光。雪怪注意到摇曳的火把，顿时哑了声，全身冰凉；他的朋友也发现了异样，回头望去。

“噢，见鬼。”她裹紧夹克掩住发条心脏的光芒，“走吧！回树林去，越快越好！”

她爬到雪怪背上，他跳回林子里，手脚并用朝前飞奔。他们一直跑到只有月光洒在头顶，除此以外整座林子都笼罩在黑暗中，但他们并不害怕。没有哪头野兽胆敢挑战雪怪，而他的朋友则经历过更多恐怖，远不是树林里这点危险能比的。

“你没事吧？”他沉声问道，看女孩从他背上溜下来，踢着脚边的落叶。

“哦，当然。没事，我很好。对不起。”她的声音跟她的个头一样缩得小小的，“我只是……想找点乐子。看样子，浪费那么多时间在这种事上挺傻的，是吧？”

或许是的。但雪怪深知她行事风格与他不同；她不知道自己的时间多么有限又或者多么无限，所以总是及时行乐，几乎与悲伤绝缘。她从不沉湎旧痛，从不纠结过往。他的小朋友解离于时间之外，只是靠他东拼西凑的机械知识和超自然的魔法力量才停留在此……

他突然毛发倒立——女孩的发条心脏闪烁起来，她喘息着丢下南瓜，背过身去——他拧动她背后旋钮为心脏上紧发条，那光闪得太快了，他不喜欢这种感觉。他们看到树林的黑暗被一道金芒驱散，有个女人身后拖着对残缺的金色翅膀凭空出现。

“啊，我的时间旅行者，”荒野女巫说，“还有野兽……或者你更喜欢雪怪这个称呼？”

两人依然沉默着，神色警惕。女巫轻嗤一声，眼睛里却殊无笑意。

“别担心，我的朋友。我不是来杀你们的。”

“那你来干什么？”时间旅行者问。

“我在狩猎，”女巫说，“需要你们帮助。毕竟，这是你们欠我的……”

时间旅行者的肩膀垮了下来。雪怪低吼一声，眼看女巫走上前来收取债务。


	4. 给糖

离她上一次踏足艾兴瓦尔德已经过去两年，令她失望的是，情况还是没有任何好转。虽说居民们都躲进宽敞的城堡逃过一劫，小镇却在弗兰狂斯鼠博士的袭击中化为废墟，这一点她早就知道，可她本以为情况多少会有所改善。

人们当然重建了屋舍。但空气里弥漫的悲惨气息仍如袭击当日一般浓郁。炼金师不喜欢这种氛围或者说似曾相识的感觉。

路过狮穴酒馆时她才多少松了口气，至少在酒精帮助下，人们还能找到一点快乐。炼金师转念想起店里供应的上好浓茶以及招牌麦芽酒和烈性酒，于是迈步而入。

酒馆里有股烟酒混合的怪味，腐臭难闻，除非醉到相当程度才能不以为意。对多数人来说，这气味呛得难受；但对炼金师而言，这却让她回想起自己年轻时候，还有那些曾并肩战斗的老友。相较寒冷带来的关节酸麻，这点旧痛无关紧要，毕竟后者她早已习惯，前者却完全无法忽略。

屋内回荡着音乐和喝彩声，炼金师从人堆里认出两张年轻面孔，感觉自己阴郁的情绪也振作起来。有两人边笑边抱怨着起身，离开被人群包围的牌桌。他们无疑是输了，不过跟游戏专家这样的天才对局，还能指望是什么结果？

女孩特征清晰，两边脸颊上各刻着两道伤痕，粉色嫩肉微微隆起，显然还是新伤。游戏专家十六岁离家闯荡，身无分文，仅靠一台巨大的机甲就打出名声为自己挣得大笔酬劳；接待她的酒馆从不缺少娱乐，因为少女不仅战斗出色，牌技也是一流，总赢得光明正大。

还有她可爱的朋友。那是名青年男子，深棕肤色，长长的脏辫在脑后绑成一束高马尾。他笑容满面，信手弹奏鲁特琴为游戏专家送上胜利凯歌。吟游诗人行走四方，有过太多名号和头衔，以至他的职业反而成了最简便的称呼。他弹唱的歌谣总是广为流传，有的歌唱胜利，鼓舞人们在战场上自由驰骋；有的则讲述爱与失去，抚慰那些疲惫不堪的灵魂。

炼金师跟这两人都相识，却不知他们已经一起旅行。看吟游诗人帽子里堆满铜币银币甚至还有几枚金币，她猜他们或许把这视作不错的商机。

炼金师走近牌桌，游戏专家瞥见她，不禁吸了口气，年轻的脸庞瞬间被笑容点亮。“独眼奶奶！我都不知道你来镇上了！”

“我刚到，孩子。”炼金师吃吃轻笑，坐到他们腾出的位子上。

“那正好——喂，喂，大家散了吧？结束了！”游戏专家蹙眉驱赶，人群才散开凑到其他桌去。吟游诗人开怀大笑，却没停下手指，仍动作轻巧地拨着琴弦。琴声温暖了炼金师的心，她终于允许自己放松下来，点好茶等着侍者冲泡。游戏专家收拢硬币和纸牌，给炼金师分了一手牌。“有消息要告诉我们吗，奶奶？或者有什么好吃的？”

“近来可好，炼金师？”吟游诗人态度恭敬得多，问候一声才靠回座椅上，“好久不见，我们都开始担心你了。”

“你俩还年轻，犯不着为我这样的老太婆担心。”炼金师抬手止住他。她脸上看不出一丝波澜，见游戏专家也板着张扑克脸，才道：“我还是在找人。”

游戏专家瞬间反应过来，打出一张牌，又从桌上摸了一张。“还是你女儿？”

旧伤刺痛了炼金师的心。“对。”

“我们一直留心帮你打听，”吟游诗人说，“但所有故事都一样，人人都说她像被风刮走似的，就那么从战场上消失了。”

“总归还有希望。”世上有的是比那阵卷走遗体的妖风更糟的东西，虽然一想到女儿已死炼金师就感觉心里空荡荡的，但她情愿女儿从此安息不再受其它亵渎。她突然没了玩牌的心情，随手把牌一摊，毫不意外地看游戏专家打出王牌获胜。“我确实有东西要给你们——在这儿。”

见炼金师从长袍里摸出一小包柿饼，那两张年轻面孔顿时一亮。他们当即把东西分成三等份，游戏专家边欢呼“谢谢奶奶”边开始狼吞虎咽，吟游诗人也表达了谢意、哼着欢快的小调享受甜食。

看到晚辈们哪怕身处逆境也能寻找到属于自己的宁静，炼金师微笑起来。


	5. 捣乱

女巫心满意足。

时间旅行者还是那么容易心软，她只要提起那笔人情债，提起自己正被凶恶的吸血鬼追杀，女孩就愿意随时为她而战了。

_“_ _女伯爵一刻都不曾放松对我的追捕，_ _”_ _她如是说，_ _“_ _我正靠护符逃命，但她实力强劲，我没有多少时间了……_ _”_

_“_ _你救过我的命_ _，_ _”_ _时间旅行者单手握拳按在心口_ _，“_ _我很感激。我会为你除掉那个吸血鬼，亲爱的。算是……一命偿一命吧？_ _”_

_“_ _确实是以命抵命了。谢谢你，我的朋友。她住在一座废弃的古堡里，距此一周路程。_ _”_

雪怪似乎不太相信女巫的处境，但那家伙生性偏执，就算女巫真像自己宣称的那样命悬一线，那野兽仍免不了怀疑她。不过，他还是会随时间旅行者行动，毕竟他们是最要好的朋友。要不是那女孩没有半点魔力，女巫一定会以为他是使魔。

哦，她很庆幸时间旅行者不会魔法。只要她和她不幸的朋友始终离群索居与人隔绝，就决不会成为女巫的敌人。

女巫感觉气温骤降，隐约听见有人踩在落叶上的细碎脚步声。她皱眉朝身后望去，却只看到一块发光的石头。

她上前细细审视，发现斑驳的石头表面上浅浅刻着一行如尼文，其中蕴含的魔力像火苗一样透过手套灼烧着她的手指，熟悉得足以叫女巫紧张，却又不带恶意。

“ _Que onda._ _（怎么啦。）_ ”有个声音在她身后低语。

女巫倒抽了一口气，飞快转身，另一只手里扫帚挥出狠狠抽向冒犯者。一个姑娘笑着翩然避开，寿衣的裙摆随身姿在膝头翻飞。

那是个漂亮的小东西，生着棕色皮肤，飞扬的发辫长至及腰。脸上用白色油彩涂抹出极具特色的复杂图案，下颌上描绘着粉红和翠绿的花朵。发辫里还编进了几朵黄色小花，花瓣随着她动作纷纷飘落。魔力撕裂了她周遭的空气，流淌出漆黑夜色。

“好久不见，荒野女巫，”那姑娘说，“你说你被吸血鬼追杀？而且对方是 _女伯爵_ ？真不幸。你是怎么给自己惹上这种麻烦的，嗯？”

“什么——”女巫攥紧扫帚，透过黑暗眯眼打量着对方，“你是谁？”

“问我是谁，你当真吗？哈，我们每次都得来这么一回。好吧好吧，稍等。”那姑娘用一根食指勾住嘴角拉扯脸颊，她的皮肉不可思议地伸展开来，以超自然的弹性扭曲变形，露出半边头骨和森森白牙，形成一个挑衅般的笑容。

“有点印象了， _amiga_ _（朋友）_ ？”那颗骷髅头问道。

女巫放松下来。糖骷髅不是 _同伙_ ，但也不是 _敌人_ 。糖骷髅总说自己是位 _朋友_ 。

“又换了层皮，是吧？”女巫看着糖骷髅松开脸蛋，皮肤在魔力作用下啪的一声迅速归位，“这次是谁？”

“你在乎吗？”糖骷髅扇动着偷来的眼睫毛，“反正不是 _你手里那些_ ，如果你是想问这个的话。”

“是呢，我有什么好在乎的？”女巫耸耸肩，“看样子，你偷听了我说话。”

“嗯哼。这场架应该挺有看头的，”糖骷髅用一根手指点着嘴唇，若有所思道，“人类女孩对抗五百岁的吸血鬼。”

“她有她的优势。你找我干嘛？”

“没事。就是想在合适的地方交些合适的朋友。”糖骷髅上前一步，从女巫手里抓过如尼石，眨了下眼，“最近听到不少关于你的流言。有些甚至是从异界传来的。你正打算搞一出大乱子，我想加入。”

“现在加入？”

“我不当打手。”糖骷髅立刻说，“不过你将来肯定需要更多魔力相助。我认识几个朋友，他们欠我点人情。你需要资源我帮你找，你成事的时候可别忘了老 _朋友_ 。行吗？”

女巫假装考虑提议，想让那骷髅头着急冒汗一下——虽然那家伙其实已经不可能冒汗了。最后她点点头。“只要你能拿出证据，我很乐意跟你达成协议…… _朋友_ 。”

“啊，所以我才这么喜欢你，女巫。”糖骷髅伸手在她鼻尖上一点，没等女巫眨眼就随一道紫光闪过消失得无影无踪，只有夜风送回她的笑声，成为她曾在这里的唯一证明。


	6. 面具

老兵走在征途上。

两年前，艾兴瓦尔德领主请他留下守夜。老兵知道那意味着什么——那将不仅是一个夜晚，还有下一个夜晚。再下一个。再下一个。直到他成为王室卫队的一员，成为一名肩负荣誉和职责的武士。

老兵说：“我不是卫兵，领主大人。我是战士。我为战争而生。”

他没有理会炼金师意味不明的注视，还有神枪手困惑的目光。弓箭手走得比谁都早，女巫从战场上消失后，他就已悄然辞行。

老兵离开了。收拾好他的枪、魔药和面具，就此离去。

他是为战争而生的人，战争什么都保护不了。他不适合顶着那个英雄头衔留在城堡里。他曾是英雄。但一切都止于多年前的那场大火，他从此失去了一个他视若手足至亲的男人。

于是老兵踏上征途。他尽己所能击退黑夜中的野兽。他响应各村求援为他们战斗。他从不收取报酬，只在需要时接受一些食物。他不配得到关爱和赞美，战争只有利于那些从未亲历过它的人。如今他早已明了。

在距艾兴瓦尔德三日行程的一处穷乡僻壤的破酒馆里，老兵再次感受到战争临近的刺骨寒意。他并未主动追寻。它自会找上门来。

它确实找上门来了。一个大块头在吧台边挨着他坐下，一身旅行者的简陋衣衫下藏着武士才有的精壮体格。他点了一杯麦芽酒。老兵把啤酒杯举到面前却没有喝，没戴面具让他有种赤身露体的感觉，他的多疑症在那人朝他点头时得到了证实。

“老兵。”那人招呼道。他说话彬彬有礼，颇具贵族风范，层层伪装掩盖模糊了老兵对战争气息的认知。“你参加过艾兴瓦尔德保卫战。”

这不是疑问句。老兵冷哼一声，没有应答，只是呷了口酒。

“听说了吗？就在一年前，女巫又复活了那个疯子博士和他的宠物。”那人一边喝酒一边说，“她被打败了。”

“也许她终于能消停了。”老兵攥紧了杯把，从喉咙里挤出一句话来，嗓音嘶哑得有如砂砾。

“有迹象显示她不会善罢甘休。如今她仍计划发动一场战争。”

老兵没有退缩，却还是心头一紧。

“真想知道她计划发动时，人类要怎么应对，”那人毫不掩饰内心想法，“一场超常规的战争……想象一下。”

“我想会有死灵，”老兵说，“而且数量庞大。”

“不过，就不会有更强大的人类从灰烬中崛起吗？”那人在桌上扔下钱币，为自己和老兵的酒水付了账，“值得好好考虑。”

“战争什么都不值得。”

那人低垂着脑袋。“人各有志。”

“你这战争狂，”老兵低声咆哮，手指抽搐着想摸枪，“你能从女巫的战争里得到什么好处？”

“分毫不取。我不会通过战争为自己谋利……人类通过斗争才能进化。”战争使者轻松一笑，“要我说，女巫可帮了我们大忙。”

那人像来时一样匆匆离去。老兵没有追出去，而是陷在沉思里，慢慢喝完啤酒，重新戴上面具。然后他把行囊甩过肩头，再次踏上征途，他将重返艾兴瓦尔德，战争在那里等待着他。


	7. 星辰

星辰指引着他前行的道路。

弓箭手就这样漫无目的地流浪。据说星辰能指引漂泊的灵魂回到故里，可弓箭手早已无家可归。它们会将他引向何方？他也不知道，而他情愿如此。

荣誉之于生死，救赎之于荣誉。

弓箭手确信自己会以杀手身份度过余生，任那红与黑将他浸染。他决不会逃避鲜血与死亡的气息，因为那不是来自他在战场上击倒的敌人，就是来自他的弟弟。

“ _弓箭手_ _，如果我告诉你，你弟弟还活着呢_ _？_ ”

女巫口中吐出的谎言是如此愚蠢。那时候，她垂死挣扎地妄图借此扭转败局，而他拒绝了她的诱惑，连眼皮都没眨一下，抬手就是几箭。尽管如此，他心底仍有个角落刺痛不已——他弟弟已经死了。被他 _亲手_ 所杀。他弟弟不可能从那样致命的一击中生还。

但在某些夜晚，弓箭手又心生怀疑。女巫曾经一口气复活了他们本已击杀的敌人。只消一句咒语，然后弗兰狂斯鼠博士，死神，怪物，就全都起死回生。

显然她法力强大。她断言他弟弟还活着，是因为知道他在哪里吗？或者是因为他就在 _她_ 掌握之中？

这念头令弓箭手战栗。他的弟弟，在那个邪恶的女人手里？倘若诸神有丝毫怜悯之心，就该让她远离他的遗体。这不会是真的。又或者是他对可能视而不见？

如果他错了，如果她确实控制了他弟弟……弓箭手该怎么办？他已经辜负过弟弟一次，他下不了第二次手。然而，他也不想死在那柄剑下，因为真正挥剑的将不是 _他的弟弟_ ，而是女巫。

问题又绕回到那女人身上。弓箭手再次仰望星辰，发现路线又指回了那座被诅咒的小镇。他早就知道女巫没死，不管她抓没抓住他弟弟，答案都将在下次对峙时揭晓。

但无论如何，弓箭手都要杀了她。如果能解放他弟弟，那是最好的。如果他弟弟还活着，想向他复仇……

那将是一次荣誉的死亡。或许那时候，弓箭手会得到他的救赎。


	8. 黑猫

孩童仔细观察着街道，心怦怦直跳。她知道，将她的发明公之于众是在冒险。不是所有小镇居民都会理解她的初衷，也不是所有居民都会接受她的造物，因为它动起来像极了臭名昭著的弗兰狂斯鼠博士，她的手法也和女巫不无相似。

魔法与机械。巫术与科学。两者不容混用，因为每次有人这么做时，似乎总会带来毁灭。

孩童确实使用过魔法。当然，那魔法不是她本身拥有，而是源自母亲留下的少许遗物，那些包含符咒的玩偶本是为了陪伴她度过孤独的童年。当女巫第二次带领可憎的弗兰狂斯鼠博士袭击小镇时，孩童已经过了玩玩具的年龄，于是牺牲就成为一个有益无害的必然选择。

其实，她什么都没牺牲。或许她的玩具野猪再不会在房间里跑来跑去，但这也意味着她的家安全了，孩童对此很是满意。

“好了，”孩童跳下窗台，缓步走到造物藏身的角落，“我想你现在可以出来了。”

屋里响起一阵低沉的蜂鸣，仿佛母亲常哼的摇篮曲。孩童的造物第一次睁开双眼，眼中闪出光芒，大脚丫子重重踩在旧木板地上，小心迈出离开工作台的第一步。孩童奔向工坊大门一把将双扇门推开，有只黑猫玩偶在她脚边打转，这是承载她母亲魔法的器物中硕果仅存的一件玩具。

“来吧！来吧，来吧！”孩童在光亮处呼唤，“这里没人，而且是白天，你不会有事的。”

造物踉跄了一下，摇摇晃晃跨出工坊，走到阳光下。它举起一只巨大的手掌，观察它如何张开合拢，惊讶不已。

“我，”那造物说，“现在，醒了？”

“没错！”孩童欢呼，“你能说话了！”

“我……能？我能。我现在就在说话。”造物说话语调温柔，与孩童的母亲不甚相同，毕竟她母亲已经永远离开这世界了，不过所有魔法多少都会带上原主的印记，“我在说话！”

“是的！”孩童牵起造物的手，拉着它往前走。四条腿迈开步子，像新生的马驹一样蹒跚，好容易恢复平衡后，它跟随孩童走出小巷来到街道上。

周围响起喘息声，惊叫声，还有尖锐的呼救声。居民们四散奔逃，全然不管孩童举起双手高声呼喊：“请大家等等！她不会伤害你们！她是为保护你们而造的！”

“我……保护……”这句话似乎很有道理。是的，造物陡然醒悟，这就是它——应该是 _她_ ——诞生的理由。她体内的魔力如心跳般脉动，带着一位母亲的爱流遍她全身。“……你们的安全是我的首要职责。”

“你是恶魔之子，”种南瓜的农夫嘶声道，“就像女巫一样！”

“我才 _不像_ 那个女巫！”孩童义愤填膺地嚷嚷起来，“你怎么敢这么说！”

“我们还能怎么想？”刚下班回家的酒馆女招待吓得把沾满麦芽酒的抹布攥在胸前，“它……它太丑陋了！就是个怪物！”

“又或者，”一个苍老的声音说，“你们都是些盲目害怕的蠢货。”

一位老妇在一名青年陪同下走进人们视野。老妇虽然比同伴个矮，只剩一只眼睛，头发白得犹如冬雪，步伐间却有一股战士气度。她身旁的青年背着鲁特琴穿梭在人群里，灵活得像一尾游鱼。

“听老炼金师说句话：这是源自爱的魔法。”老妇朝孩童和她的造物点点头，“看看这光多么柔和？还有这造型。它完全不是人类，可你们中被人形怪物伤过的有多少了？我敢说，你们都受过伤。”

“这里吵什么呢，独眼奶奶——”一个两颊有伤痕的女孩刚到现场就大为感叹，“——哇哦，快看这个！好厉害！”

造物低下头。孩童一脸自信笑容，看着女孩和青年离开老炼金师朝她走来。

“前所未见的技艺。”女孩边说边用指尖抚摸那造物的手臂，语调柔和里带着惊叹。

“看看这武器，还有这里，看啊，这条胳膊里嵌了不少石头呢。”青年把耳朵贴上去，顿时笑起来，“是护盾！”

“瞧，”炼金师笑道，“这对你们不是威胁。”

造物昂首站在原地。居民们渐渐靠了过来，动作小心得像受惊的小兽。当他们问起镌刻在四条粗腿上的如尼文时，孩童稍加思索后解释道，意思是这造物如此强壮、坚不可摧，只有神才可能动摇她的位置。

要是不动者能呼吸的话，一定会自豪地鼓起胸膛。 _我要保护这片土地，_ 她心里想着，感觉异常安定， _我要保护所有居住在此的人民……这就是我存在的意义。我就是为此而生。_


	9. 蜡烛

她在做梦。

或者说，她真心 _希望_ 自己是在做梦。当她被施咒埋入地下、躺在铺着软垫的棺材里时，她能梦见自己又跨着马重回战场。驰骋在草原上，手中紧握利剑，身旁战友发出的嘶吼响彻云霄。

她会再次成为猛禽，为保护无辜流血流汗，哪怕遍体鳞伤噩梦缠身。等再见到母亲时，猛禽会以平和而自豪的姿态迎接她；而她的母亲，自然会看到她立下的所有功勋，一如既往地为她骄傲。这就是猛禽想要的一切。

她不想被箭矢刺穿胸膛和喉咙。她不想被扔下马背躺在恶臭的尸体和腐烂的泥土间。

她不想让女巫靠近。不，她想过。

_“_ _我能救你一命，小鸟儿。_ _”_

_“_ _求你，_ _”_ _猛禽嗓音嘶哑_ _，“_ _救救我……求你……_ _”_

_“_ _然后你这条命就归我了，_ _”_ _女巫低语，_ _“_ _明白吗？_ _”_

猛禽同意了。然后她留得一命，却不是以她期待的方式。猛禽原本无法动弹，女巫一叫她起身，她就站了起来，但她根本没对身体下过这道指令。

她意识到自己犯下了何等错误，满心惊骇。女巫对她微微一笑。

“怎么，你以为我会任由你重返战场白白浪费这条命？不可能的。跟我来吧。”

猛禽还是死去了。女巫将她的遗体葬在施过魔法的土层下，转身离去。疯狂蠢蠢欲动地想吞噬这具躯壳；女巫总在黑暗中对她低语，温柔体贴，含情脉脉，反而更叫人害怕。她努力抵抗，但终究一败涂地。

 _到我这来_ ，女巫说，于是魔鹰感觉四肢抽搐。她推动棺材盖轻松将它掀开，泥土的重压消失无踪。她坐起身呼出一口气，紫色的烟雾从那些永不愈合的伤口中、从她双唇间、从她眼睛里漫溢出来，如同泪水。室内洒满柔和的烛光，几十支蜡烛照亮了通路。

光线并未刺痛她的眼睛，不过这并不重要。从此以后，什么都不重要了。

她走过烛光照亮的走廊，在一间小起居室里见到女巫。架子上摆着猛禽战甲，一看到它，魔鹰心里就掀起惊涛骇浪。曾经闪耀的银色锈成了暗黑，扭曲的魔力使它表面浮起脉动的紫色血管。女巫自然是安坐在起居室中央，专心读着那本总挂在她腰间的书。

女巫抬眼看向她，笑容温婉。“啊，很好。到我这来。”

魔鹰乖乖照办。

“你状态挺好的，不是吗……身体机能一切正常？”女巫一边戳来戳去，一边暗自点头，“好，很好，没有尸僵，也没有腐败，超乎寻常。唯一表明你亡者身份的就是这些烟雾。哦，还有这双眼睛……也许我会让你远离黑暗一段时间，是的。”

魔鹰心不在焉，从女巫和蔼的脸上转开视线，再次望向盔甲，死盯着盔甲后背的畸形增生。

“喜欢它吗，我的小鸟儿？”女巫拉住她的手，“你很快就会穿上它了。我非常需要你。一场战争即将爆发，声势之浩大，这座小镇上过去不曾有、将来也难再见……一场酝酿了近三年的战争。”

增生物有半边突然炸开，喷溢的魔药和散落的羽毛铺洒一地。魔鹰看到她盔甲上生出一只孤零零的翅膀，漆黑如墨，另一只翅膀尚未成型，还缩在魔法茧里微微颤动。

“你的敌人们看到你会很惊讶吧？强悍的猛禽死而复生。”女巫笑容温婉，“他们不该惊讶。毕竟……”

女巫的手抚上她下巴，让她转过头跟自己四目相对。要不是已经无法哭泣，魔鹰肯定早就泪流满面。

“……英雄不朽。”女巫低声吟诵。


	10. 蜘蛛

林中寂静无声。

女伯爵已经活了五百多年，经历过一次次内战、席卷贫富的革命、饥荒和瘟疫。她很聪明，知道何时可以停留修整，何时应当远走高飞。有些猎物不值得大费周章。

女伯爵勒住马，又一次试图通过血液气息追踪那个该死的女巫。她能捕捉到这一丝气息多少有些侥幸——当时，剑客全力挥出的一剑再次劈倒了弗兰狂斯鼠博士的怪物，还划伤了女巫的胳膊，那鲜甜的血液一流淌出来，女伯爵就扑了上去。

只品尝一口女巫的鲜血还不至于让她被其中固有的魔法特性感染，却足以建立一条单向纽带。不管那贱人逃到哪里，就算躲到天涯海角，女伯爵也 _一定_ 会找到她。只要她血管里还有一滴血，就逃不过女伯爵的第六感。

然而，今天还是运气不佳。

显然有魔法干扰，是纯银打造的护符，加上圣水浸泡的蒜瓣。

没关系。随着时间流逝，护符总有一天会失效，而女伯爵有无尽的时间来追捕女巫。

这就意味着她可以关注一下其他问题，比如林地里的异常寂静。这里曾是家族的果园，但如今早已长满野生苗木，与吉拉德堡周边的密林融为一体。已故的吉拉德夫人极爱苹果，她身负诅咒的女儿虽然无此偏好，却也不愿家族遗产受损。

此外，私有林地意味着充足的游猎空间和良好的隐私。而现在有闯入者，女伯爵心想。不管闯入她领地的是何种生物，都不是省油的灯，所以动物们全躲得无影无踪。就连女伯爵训练有素的猎马都明显紧张起来，喷着响鼻不肯再挪动一步。

“真没用。”女伯爵啧了一声跳下马背，一巴掌拍在它屁股上，赶它先回城堡，“我还不如单独行动更好。”

女伯爵折回树林，迈步飞奔，快到身形几乎融入夜色。她发现一串足迹，看着很陌生，明显不属于人类；她皱着眉头跪在足迹旁，仔细辨认。形状和人脚印有些相似，却远比人大得多——

一具温暖得甚至有些灼热的身体靠上她胳膊。“喂，”那人耳语道，“你找什么呢？”

女伯爵心烦意乱地挥手抓去。 _没人能偷偷靠近我_ _。我的感官是最敏锐的！_

“哇，哇，亲爱的，你瞄哪儿呢？”那声音在她身后响起，“我在这里！”

女伯爵抽了口气，陡然转身，却只看到一道泛着蓝光的残影。

“什么——”三支飞镖扎在她胳膊上，一阵刺痛。女伯爵大怒，而且——虽然不愿承认——但她向前踉跄一步，死盯着伤口。那是……酒馆里的飞镖。甚至不是银制品。“ _什么？_ ”

“这边，美女！”再次转身，又是一支飞镖扎进血肉。她还来不及眨眼，肩膀上的三支镖就被摸走了。女伯爵从没见过哪种生物能在速度上与她媲美；这一定是魔法。

女伯爵一手捂住喉咙要害，另一手抬起挡在面前。她相信自己的本能反应足以保护眼睛。

飞镖不断射来，女伯爵意识到这个袭击者不是来杀人的。没准是在吓唬人。也可能想让她受点伤。但不是来 _杀_ _人_ 的。

她……说实话……被勾起了兴趣。另外，她很快摸到了对手袭击的规律。女伯爵冷冷一笑，她只需等到三次袭击后的暂停间隙——是为了调整呼吸？还是重新积蓄魔力？——然后…… _动手_ 。女伯爵狠踩着地面，猛一旋踵，合身扑上。她收获了一声惊叫，接着一具温暖的身体被她压在身下。女伯爵单手掐住袭击者的喉咙，第一次把对方看了个一清二楚。

被她扑倒的女孩脸上带着剧烈运动后的潮红，生气勃勃。她的脉搏在女伯爵指尖下疯狂跳动，棕色短发黏在汗湿的额头上，透过澄净的护目镜，女伯爵看到一双褐色眼睛和些许雀斑。

女伯爵歪过脑袋。从各方面来看，似乎就是个普通的人类女孩。除了她胸口的发光装置…… _等等_ _。_ _这才是关键_ _。_

“哎呀呀，”女孩磕磕巴巴地问，“三局两胜行吗，亲爱的？”

“恐怕不行， _chérie_ 。”女伯爵冷笑。她知道她在流血，但奇怪的是，疼痛似乎离她很遥远。 _这……真有意思_ _。_ “你自己解释为什么袭击我，如果我觉得你说的情有可原，没准会饶你一命。”

“哦，好吧，很公平。”女孩吹开一绺落在眼前的头发，“看来你没女巫说的那么坏。如果你真像她说的在追杀她，唔，你是在追杀她吧？我有点搞不懂了。”

“你 _效力于_ ——”

“她救过我的命，是她逼我来的，亲爱的，犯不着为这点小事发火。看这件紧身皮衣，我一直很好奇，你有没有穿——”女孩的装置发出叮的一声，“这下成了！”

蓝光一闪，她就从女伯爵身下 _消失_ 了。女伯爵感觉到女孩在她背后，而更需警惕的是抵在她喉头的银质利刃。她从触感认出那是另一支飞镖，使劲咽了口唾沫。小苍蝇把蜘蛛困在自己网里了， _晚会结束。不过……她 **真是** 太有意思了。_

“你刚说三局两胜， _chérie_ ？”女伯爵慢悠悠地问。

利刃撤开，她感觉有人在她肩头拍了一下。女伯爵缓缓转身，却不由多看了两眼——雪怪高大的身形罩在她头顶，毛茸茸的肩膀上扛着一棵小树，显然准备一旦他的小朋友吃亏就要给她迎头痛击。

“好吧，”女孩收起飞镖说，“让我们从头开始。”


	11. 墓石

女巫在朔月的漆黑夜色掩护下飞行。她没有使用魔法翅膀，而是骑了扫帚，因此必须尽量不引人注意。

城堡领主还在沉睡之中，执勤卫兵都被她的符咒控制，是没有灵魂的空壳，只会听从她的指令。她降落在雄伟的城堡大门前，只用一个微笑就遣散了卫兵。她还不能占有城堡和其中的秘密，获取那些巨石中蕴藏的无尽魔力，这令她气恼；但那迟早会属于她，总有一天。她必须收敛急躁脾气，她必须保持自我克制。

召唤师已经给她上过一课了……教训深刻。女巫打了个哆嗦，不过她的战栗与这寒夜无关，而是因为回忆。此外再没有人能管束她（也理当如此），即便召唤师也不是她的 _主人_ ——但那条母龙确实把她吃得死死的。这……令人战栗。

 _回忆够了_ _，_ 女巫摇头甩掉杂念，心想， _我必须完成来此的目的。_

她匆匆穿过场地去往领主的私人墓地。领主的先祖们在此长眠，他们的尸骨已化为尘土，灵魂更是遥不可及，但那些本就不是她感兴趣的死灵；她打开书，翻到召唤师回地狱前安排的仪式。

女巫从腰侧挎包里掏出粉笔，很快勾勒出一个巨人的轮廓，用各种墓石组成关键部位——头部、躯干、四肢……间隔均等，刚够满足她所需。

女巫脱下手套，又取出两瓶魔药。这是上次朔月时分调制，以她本人的鲜血、三只聪明渡鸦的心肝和一条蛇的舌头作为原料，能够黏合墓石和泥土造出魔法守卫。她将这些魔药涂抹在每块石头上，小心不擦断轮廓线。

然后，她聚集起生命的伟力，注入刚才留下的间隔。石头震动颤抖着，在她欣慰的目光中嘎嘎作响地站了起来。泥土和连根拔起的杂草填充了这具人造躯壳，女巫精心雕琢创造出属于自己的秘密武器。

这台巨大的石头机器就是封墓者，它朝她发出鸟叫似的哔哔声，一副好奇模样。一只渡鸦从头顶光秃秃的树枝上飞下来，落在它的石头肩膀上。封墓者用泥土手指温柔抚过鸟儿的身体，鸟儿竟也欣然接受。女巫不禁露出得意的笑容。

“在这里睡到万圣节前夜吧，”女巫说，“别去城堡惹事，我的封墓者。等下次见面，你将成为掌控死亡与力量的无敌存在。现在，回去休息吧。”

封墓者以一阵疲倦的啾啾声回应，坐回到地上，身上的墓石各归原位。魔法使得那地方看上去毫无破绽，女巫骑上扫帚离开城堡，她的工作已经完成。

被丢弃的渡鸦栖在未来的封墓者头顶，发出一声悲啼。


	12. 白骨

很少有人能获准走进荒野女巫的家。倒不是说她获得了准许，但区区结界和魔咒又怎么挡得住她呢。糖骷髅不是那么容易认输的，何况那魔法源自生命与死亡，正是糖骷髅游刃有余的领域。

她哼着歌踱进小屋，礼物在腰间晃来晃去。映入眼帘的景象却让她吃了一惊，停下脚步——桌边坐着昔日的英雄，猛禽。或者说她的遗体。她的灵魂，她的“生命”逃离了死亡的怀抱，却被禁锢在一具不再存活的肉体中。

 _她这样在这里多久了？_ 糖骷髅心想。

紫色的魔法卷须缠绕着她，毫无疑问是女巫的手笔。魔鹰像不习惯使用自己身体似的，缓缓转过头来，两眼竟是乳白的颜色。糖骷髅虽没有心脏，但看一个传奇人物落到如此境地，还是深感同情。

“ _Dios mio._ （天哪。）”糖骷髅喃喃道，“她把你整得够呛啊，不是吗？”

但她没再多说什么；不管魔鹰看上去多像女巫的又一个牺牲品，但她仍处在女巫控制下，因此不可信任。糖骷髅伸手到腰间，从袋子里掏出一颗人类头骨放在桌上。那头骨已经剔除血肉，但不知怎么还留着浓密的红褐色头发，束成一根粗辫子。

“头骨来自一名女武神，杀戮选择者。”见这位活死人似乎有些好奇，糖骷髅对魔鹰解释道，“告诉女巫，她要做的就是割下发辫，将头骨碾成粉末。她必须以公羊血配制魔药送服粉末，而后将发辫编进她的翅膀。”

魔鹰缓缓点头，表情没有丝毫变化，但糖骷髅知道她很痛苦。糖骷髅暗自点头，丢开她所窃据的女孩躯壳，发动返回同伙身边的瞬移魔法，欢笑着投入时空湍流之中。

她在路上换上了自己最爱的皮囊，也是个女孩，肤色深棕，一头狂野的粉色短发，小半边脑壳剃得能看见头皮。糖骷髅将这具皮囊征为己用时，对这桀骜不驯的造型一见钟情。

她在同伙的茶室里显形，却不由四下多看了两眼。一头雪怪用它的大爪子小心捧着茶杯，整个儿缩在挤得变形的座椅里。女巫的老伙计时间旅行者刚含了满口茶水，腮帮鼓得像只仓鼠，盯着糖骷髅看个不停。当然，还有她的同伙女伯爵，正端着一只斟满鲜血的高脚酒杯，挑起一边眉毛迎接她的到来。

“……我错过什么了？”

“这两位是我们的贵客，”女伯爵放下杯子，“那么……女巫已经收到礼物了？”

“那是自然。”

女伯爵欣然一笑，笑容锋利如刀。“好极了。”


	13. 鬼怪

“跳，跳，跳……”

她的低语飘散在呼啸的寒风中，她跋涉穿过黑暗的树林。月相已近上弦，多少照亮了林间小径。 _倒不是说_ _我需要照路_ _，_ 僵尸心想着，喉咙里咯咯笑起来。她的视力在夜晚依然清晰，嗅觉甚至更胜一筹。她每跳一步，衣服上的咒符和饰品就叮当作响。她的小伙伴在前方引路，一路留下冰霜的轨迹。

这个季节出现冰雪实在太早了。但僵尸并不在意，反正只是 _一点痕迹_ 而已。

僵尸长途跋涉来到女巫森林。关于她的流言蜚语已经轰动异界——一个人类女子竟设法获得了永生。僵尸不确定她是怎么办到的，几乎没有鬼怪知道女巫都做了什么，才能逃出死亡魔爪随心操控生命。她甚至成功将死亡移入一名人类男子体内，扭曲他的灵魂与肉体，直到再也认不出本来模样。许多鬼怪惧怕女巫。更多鬼怪想要她的灵魂，如果她还有灵魂的话。

据僵尸从风中听来的消息，有个恶魔闻到了它的味道，散发着罪恶的恶臭，对以苦痛为食的鬼怪而言是种美味诱人的气息。僵尸无意亲手毁灭女巫，实际上，她对这念头无比抗拒。她兴趣在于其中蕴藏的机会——如黑暗传来的低语所言，女巫正计划对本地城堡和小镇发动最后进攻，也欢迎想捞油水的人前往协助。将有那么多灵魂任君取用，而女巫对它们毫无兴趣，那是对食物的极大浪费。僵尸有意去饱餐一顿，顺便见证女巫的下场。

她会不会玩火自焚吗？她会不会所托非人，最终自食恶果？毋庸置疑。人类总是太过狂妄，僵尸和她的朋友们就曾自大地以为靠自己就能熬过冬天……

僵尸摇摇头，她的颈骨因这个动作嘎嘎作响。不，她不能去想那个，那件伤心往事会让她意志消沉，让她一直原地踏步到万圣节前夜过去，那一切努力就都白费了。

她听见踩在灌木上的脚步声，她的鬼怪伙伴飞快冲回她身边，神经质地缩在她肩头偷看。僵尸抵抗着死后僵直歪过脑袋，看见一个体格强健的汉子从阴影里走了出来。僵尸一闻气味就知道他是人类。他打着赤膊，手臂被华丽耀眼的金属铠甲包裹。“毁灭”一词的如尼文镌刻在那副金甲上，闪闪发亮。

“真叫人惊喜。”人类男子说，他嗓音低沉，财大气粗，透着股危险的精明气质，“你离家很远了，不是吗，鬼怪？”

僵尸撬动下巴，粗声咳嗽。冰渣从她嘴里喷溅出来，她终于解冻了自己冻僵的声带。

“这话同样适合你，人类。”僵尸说，她能听出自己口音浓重，但她学习英语和其他语言已经是她死之前很多、很多年的事了，“难道你不知道这树林里有什么？”

“确实知道。我来此目的是跟女巫结盟。”人类男子攥起拳头，金属的手指叩上掌心铿然作响，“看看这场战争能造就哪种人。”

“胆子不小！”在破冰般的脆响声中，僵尸努力把胳膊抬到胸前，双手交握，露出满脸笑容，“你会杀死自己的同类吗？”

“对，我会考验他们。”战争使者确认道。

“人类真是 _可怕_ ，”僵尸面带微笑，“你肯定有一颗坚韧的灵魂……”

“有也 _不是_ 为你的尖牙准备的。”战争使者笑道，“你应该小心点别连同伙都给吃了。”

“我懂。”僵尸咯咯直笑，“你觉得女巫会赢？”

“我不在乎她会不会赢。我不是为 _她的_ 胜利而来。”战争使者朝树林挥挥手臂，“走吧？”

“跳，跳，跳。”僵尸喃喃自语，战争使者走在她身旁，黑暗渐渐吞噬了两人的身影。


	14. 橙光

游戏专家一身冷汗地醒来，仿佛还能听见金属刮擦的尖锐声响。那个散发着枪油和焦肉恶臭的幽灵从她的噩梦里游荡出来，追着她进入梦醒后的世界。值得称道的是，她醒来时很安静，只是猛抽一口气，又慢慢吐出。她裹着酒馆床上的破被子，强忍住颤抖的欲望，把牙关咬得生疼。

她一遍又一遍地告诉自己： _我已经远离战场_ _。_ _巨怪都死了_ _。我的家很安全。我的家很安全。我的家和我的父亲母亲都很安全。_

这一点，她深信不疑。她上次赚到足够的金子送信回家已经是几个月前的事了，但那时父母说在重建家园、一切安好。如果巨怪卷土重来，一定会引起巨大骚动，哪怕这座宁静的偏远小镇也难逃波及，这是游戏专家确信的。

所以她是安全的。她不必再成为娃娃兵，她的机甲如今毫无用处，只是辆华而不实的座驾。这样才好。恢复镇定的游戏专家缓缓坐起身，一手捋着汗湿的头发，一边平复呼吸。她发现同伴都睡得正香，炼金师蜷缩在窗边一张舒适的椅子里，吟游诗人躺在她旁边的床上，呼吸轻浅。游戏专家迅速穿好衣服，抓起她的纸牌和几枚硬币，悄悄溜出房间。

下方酒馆的橙色灯光让游戏专家蹙起眉头。她原本指望还有几个闲来无事的客人——小镇上总会有那么几个老酒鬼——但酒馆里空荡荡的，只有几支蜡烛的橙光照亮了桌子。真是奇怪，游戏专家心想。点着明火却无人看顾，似乎太危险了。

游戏专家专注于这个发现，以至没能第一时间看见那女人。她目光第三次扫过酒馆时才注意到那对残破翅膀从深棕色斗篷下漏出的淡淡金光。

“是、是你。”游戏专家轻喘。她手往腰间一摸，暗骂自己愚蠢——她把手枪留在房间里了。

“别怕。”女巫语音柔和悦耳。曾经的美丽如今扭曲成冰冷空洞的眼眸，不自然的光滑皮肤和明艳发色。据说女巫已经一把年纪了，却像冰封一般保持着年轻模样。这让游戏专家一如既往地厌恶。“我是来收债的。”

“收债？”

“当然，小兔子，你不会忘了吧？”

游戏专家咬着口腔内壁。十七岁那年，她逃出军队背井离乡，满脑子都是战争、死亡、鲜血和恐惧。那时候女巫看起来如此不同，也许那时她真的很友善，也许是游戏专家没有如今的眼光，没能看穿她的伪装，因此当女巫温和地提议帮她驱除恐惧时，游戏专家同意了。

代价仅仅是一局游戏，玩什么由女巫选择。

“你想现在玩游戏？”

“你有别的地方要去？”女巫在桌旁落座。

“……没有。”游戏专家闷声应道，也找位置坐好。烛光似乎明亮起来，大概是她的想象吧？一定是的。“什么游戏？”

“纸牌。”

游戏专家嗤之以鼻，掏出纸牌洗了起来。女巫盯着她的动作，好像怕她会出老千似的。游戏专家给两人分牌时问道：“一局定输赢？”

“对。就一局，我们说好的。”女巫点点头，拿起自己的牌。游戏专家看出她嘴角抽搐了一下，想来是一手烂牌。“我们下点赌注吧？”

“什么？”游戏专家又看看自己手里的牌。她轻哼一声，打出一张，再摸牌。确实是一手好牌，比女巫的好，看女巫微蹙的眉头就知道了。“你这种人要金子干什么？”

“我要的不是金子，小姑娘。”女巫从牌上抬起眼睛，“我要你的灵魂。”

游戏专家瞪着她，强忍住笑差点没把舌头吞下去。“哦，没门。”

“我用这本书跟你赌。书里有我跟人定下的所有契约，包括你的。也包括，”女巫压低嗓门，“炼金师的 _女儿_ 。”

游戏专家笑不出来了，只觉怒火中烧。“什么？你说什么？”

“那老女人的女儿就在我书里。如果你打败我，赢得这本书，”女巫甩出一张牌，又抽了一张，“就能放她自由。就能解救他们所有人。”

女巫面无表情，但游戏专家相信对方的牌毫无用处，因为她自己握着一副同花顺。她心跳加速，手心湿冷，头好像眩晕起来，这些蜡烛有这么重的南瓜香味吗？橙色的烛光更加亮堂了。是心慌造成的错觉，游戏专家安慰自己。常有的事。

“很好，”游戏专家咧出一口白牙，“很好。我输了把灵魂给你。我赢了你把书给我。成交？”

“成交。”女巫在微笑但是——啊，很勉强！她在虚张声势，游戏专家心想。她根本没打算交出自己心爱的书，像女巫这样自私的人永远想不到游戏专家会甘愿为解救独眼奶奶失踪的女儿赌上自己的灵魂。

_玩游戏就是要赢_ _，_ _女巫_ _。_

游戏专家得意地笑着，打出底牌。女巫也放下手里的牌，一副普普通通的同花。

“哈！我赢了！”

“哦？”女巫歪过脑袋。世界在游戏专家脚下震动。“你确定？”

“我……”她低头一看。透过气味甜腻的厚重烟雾—— _这些……蜡烛……是怎么回事？_ ——她看到自己……完全错了。她的牌才是同花。女巫手里却是同花顺。她用颤抖的手去摸破旧的牌面，没有丝毫变化。

“你输了。”女巫说。


	15. 黑渊

这是个诅咒。肯定是。

领主端坐在宝座上，越过空荡荡的大殿凝视黑暗，深渊张开巨口等待着他，一如既往。城堡职员中只有最根本的班子怀着对君王的忠诚和信任留了下来，他对此永远心存感激。钱可以买来一时效力，但是忠诚……啊。

伤人自尊的是，他竟无法保护家园免遭一名孤身男子和他邪恶赞助者的阴谋破坏。他的城堡如今已两度被人围攻，来者有弗兰狂斯鼠博士、怪物、死神……

女巫。

那两次进攻都被打退了，但领主能看出又一次大战将至的迹象。渡鸦聚集在城墙和壁垒边，寒风尖啸着穿过树林。小镇上一天比一天安静。

小道消息不断，说有人在树林里看见了女巫，或者别的什么东西。领主长叹一声，跌坐进椅子里，丝毫不觉自己姿势太过随性有些尴尬。正襟危坐又有什么好处？眼下没有朝臣，没有随从，没有音乐，也没有……家的感觉。

他生活在一座石头要塞里，这座要塞曾经庇护了他的人民。他担心很快又要发生同样的事情。未来似乎一片黑暗，阴云密布，严酷无情。

他的人民能熬过又一次袭击吗？ _他自己_ 呢？如果再次把城堡完全交由外来者守护，他能原谅自己吗？不，领主心想。他会勇敢面对深渊。他会成为坚强的盾牌，挡在女巫大军和他的人民之间。

当然，他也送出了消息。老伙计神枪手一听说此事就上路了。还有一名来自俄罗斯寒冷荒原的狂战士也承诺会赶来帮忙——他向沃斯卡娅女大公求援时，她虽顾虑影响不能派出军队，却派了据说是她手下“最强的武士”前来助阵。

先前，四名冒险者就扭转了局势。如果这次只有三个人……他们同样会全力以赴。


	16. 蝠翼

“我说，”时间旅行者坐在壁炉架上晃荡着两条细腿，开腔问，“你是吸血鬼，对吧？”

“我最后一次确认时还是这样，没错。”女伯爵小声嘀咕。这样边聊天边看书，没有多年功底是不行的，虽然女伯爵情愿把女孩的聒噪声都换成《神曲》，但她估计自己也只能这么将就。 _抱歉了_ _，_ _维吉尔 **[1]**。_

“我不太了解吸血鬼，”时间旅行者说，“你真能追踪到任何你曾咬过的猎物？”

“真的。”女伯爵翻过书页。

“你是怎么……持续跟踪所有猎物的？那肯定怎么说……杂音很多吧。那个……警报啊追踪啊之类的……是不是会……制造噪音……或者……”

“笨女孩，”女伯爵轻叹，“不，那并不……‘嘈杂’。那就是一种感觉。一种引力。我也不会被太多目标分心，因为我从不留食物 _活口_ 。事先声明，”听到时间旅行者难以接受似的倒抽冷气，她补充道，“我以动物为食，不吃人。只有一次，当时我还年轻，饿得要命，才吸了人血……但后来再没有过。我是猎人，不是杀手。”

“哦。好吧……”时间旅行者心里哼了一声，噘起粉嫩的嘴唇，又晃起腿来，“我懂了。你能化身蝙蝠吗？”

女伯爵吃吃轻笑，把注意力放回手头厚厚的诗册上。“可以。我还能变成渡鸦，或者虫子。我最喜欢的是蜘蛛。”

“那可 _太酷了_ 。”时间旅行者双手托着下巴，手肘支在晃动的膝盖上，跟着晃个不停，“你还有什么本事？”

“你这么缠着我是什么意思？”女伯爵从书页上抬头，眯起眼睛。虽然她摆出一副恶狠狠的怀疑表情，时间旅行者却看出她唇角微微勾起，透出一丝罕见的柔情。“想找出我的弱点好杀了我？”

“那我早在树林里就下手了。那时你的皮肤，”时间旅行者指着自己裸露的脖颈举例，“接触到银器都开始发红了。”

女伯爵目光落在那大片光洁无瑕的皮肤上，逗留许久才意识到自己在干什么，有些窘迫地别开视线。她转而注视着女孩那具精密的金制器械中心的蓝光。“这是什么？怎么来的？”

“哦，啊……”时间旅行者扭动着身子，手指在膝头躁动不安，“这个嘛……唔……我的朋友算是个科学家。他想涉猎些魔法，我就帮他试验了。”

“那头雪怪？”

“是科学家。”时间旅行者一本正经地纠正道，“没错。总之，他——他想创造一种瞬移魔咒，可以把人从一个位置瞬间传送到另一个位置。我第一个试用，结果事情……搞砸了。我迷失在时空里。所以我不在这里，不在那里，不在 _任何地方_ ，但又无处不在。我就是个悖论。我既存在也不存在，陷在一个死循环里，我可能永远都会是这样了……”

女伯爵合上书，心思全系在了女孩身上。“ _Mon Dieu._ （天哪。）”她低声惊呼。作为身份模糊的不死族，她经历过死亡与新生，深知困在两种状态之间是什么感觉，但明知自己不存在这世间却不是她愿拥有的命运。“那你是怎么……？”

时间旅行者敲敲那装置。“他造了这玩意，在上面刻了 _一大堆_ 如尼文，又向其中注入尽可能多的锚定魔法。但真正帮他大忙的是女巫……是她施展魔法把我拽回了现实。我能瞬移一小段距离，从这里到那里，但仅限于我视线所及的范围。如果这东西损坏……”

时间旅行者沉默了，她愈发坐立不安。女伯爵一时无言，因为找不到合适的话语，也因为某种朴素的敬畏。在知道自己的存在全靠一颗发条心脏和女巫的魔法维系时，女孩怎么还笑得出来？女伯爵不明白。

有个念头突然闪过： _要是女巫死去_ _，女孩会不会……_ _？_

她凑近了些，将手按在女孩晃动的膝头。时间旅行者吓了一跳，浑身僵硬，眨眼俯视着她。女伯爵抬起手，指尖小心抚上人类女孩泛起红晕的温暖面颊。哪怕隔着皮手套，女伯爵都能感觉到鲜活的生命就在那皮肤下怦然跳动。

“不管这场战争结果如何，”她嗓音轻柔，“我都不会让你消失的。我发誓。”

时间旅行者靠向她掌心感受着她的触摸，女孩不加修饰的美，让女伯爵死寂多年的心都似乎为之跳动。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 《神曲》中角色。


	17. 虫子

女巫忍着满地蠕虫蛆虫和乱飞的苍蝇，在坟地里第三次也是最后一次找到了弗兰狂斯鼠博士的尸骸。

他模样惨不忍睹——骨头如今两次被净化之火烧得焦黑，胡乱散落在沟渠里。整片区域用大量十字架和其他宗教饰物围着，多半是为了驱赶她或者任何可能将这个不幸的蠢货从沉眠中唤醒的妖魔鬼怪。

 _凡人啊_ _，_ 女巫揶揄地想。

女巫将生命力聚在掌心，汇入那具腐烂焦黑的残骸。金光首先洗去了骸骨上的腐肉（尸体本身曾以某种近乎癫狂的固执要求保留它们），直到只剩下雪白的骨头。

然后，这些骨头自动组装起来。女巫倾注了更多魔力，多亏糖骷髅的绝妙礼物，这一步很轻松。软骨随即将骨骼一一固定。她小心地层层加上肌肉和脂肪，编织血管和神经。器官也自然而然生长出来。弗兰狂斯鼠博士像那些他曾经的造物一样，重获新生。

出于恶趣味，她留下几只最丑陋的虫子，苍蝇、蛆虫、跳蚤和扁虱，它们从内部一点点啃噬着他，如同享用一道盛宴。这么做除了给她带来满足外没有任何意义。就算他终于不再疯狂、能够意识到自己的痛苦，也只会有轻微的不适而已。

她接着给他装上脑子，而后轻叹一声，从书页里拽出他的灵魂，再次塞进那具血肉之躯。弗兰狂斯鼠博士短短一分钟就体验了整整一年份的折磨，他当即发出疯狂的哀号，在地上抽搐打滚，半边胳膊和腿都陷进落叶和泥里。

她对他的灵魂不甚温柔。她凭什么要费那个心？

“够了。你的叫声太烦人了，弗兰狂斯鼠。”她厉声训斥。弗兰狂斯鼠博士像挨骂的孩子一样缩起身子，哀号变成了又惊又怕的呜咽。

“是你，”他结结巴巴地说，“是你？又是你？我还以为，我还以为……”

“你不是想复仇吗？这就是你最后的机会。”虽然对面前这个发抖的疯子除了轻蔑再无感想，女巫还是放缓语气，柔声说，“反正你的灵魂是我的了。这次干脆闹点大动静不好吗，嗯？”

“当、当然好。对……对…… _我要复仇_ ！”

“这就对了。”女巫低声呢喃，看着弗兰狂斯鼠博士摆脱惊恐，一边收起可怜兮兮的啜泣一边发出咯咯傻笑，“走吧。我们去取你的衣服和假肢。”

弗兰狂斯鼠博士笑着笑着剧烈咳嗽，干呕起来。一条蜈蚣裹着血和胆汁落进他掌心里。他一把捏死虫子举到半空，嘶吼声划破长夜：

“他们会后悔自己胆敢嘲笑 _詹米森·弗兰狂斯鼠博士_ ！”


	18. 坩埚

吟游诗人默默看着炼金师工作，神情阴郁，满心哀悼着游戏专家的离去。炼金师感同身受，带着这个念头，她搅动药剂时手腕都不由多用了几分力道。勺子敲在坩埚的铸铁壁上当当作响，也没能惊扰吟游诗人的悲伤。

整件事就像个噩梦，他们发现女孩不在床上，女巫的魔咒影响了整个酒馆。店主瘫倒在食品间里，气息全无。游戏专家的纸牌——包括她输的那手牌——是他们能找到的唯一痕迹。就连她的机甲都没留下。

他们的避风港不再安全。炼金师送吟游诗人回到领主城堡，向领主说明了一切。因此，两人都受到热烈欢迎；炼金师也得以坐在城堡空置的厨房里，看着她炼制的治疗药剂在锅子里翻滚。这并不包含魔法，只是简单的草药和矿物，每个有智慧的老妇人都会使用。

“我不该让她一个人睡的。”吟游诗人打破沉默。炼金师从坩埚上抬起眼睛。“我们顾虑你的感受，”他继续说着，脸上浮起一抹红晕，“怕那样不合规矩。”

“你们也太礼貌了。”炼金师语气柔和，没有多少责备的意思，“放心吧，我没那么容易被冒犯。”

“现在我知道了。”吟游诗人苦涩地说，把脸埋进掌心。炼金师开始把魔药舀进手边的几十个小瓶子里，以制备更多玻璃飞镖。

“女巫很快会发动袭击，”炼金师说道，“她想颠覆这座城堡，虽然我说不清是为什么……”

“你说她会不会带上——”

“我确信她会。”炼金师打断他。女巫抓住机会掳走游戏专家无疑是要将她纳为己用。“我们到时……必须加倍小心。你在战场上将面对的那个人已经不是——”

“她还是她！”吟游诗人反驳，“因为我们会打败女巫，烧掉那本书，帮她的灵魂回归。我不会动摇的，奶奶。我向你发誓。”

炼金师扭头望向他，只看到满腔爱意——浓厚，强烈，鲜明，还带着一股愤怒和狠劲。吟游诗人不会任由爱人长久滞留在女巫手中，他不会动摇决心。炼金师注视着他坚定的面容，许久才颔首微微一笑。

她倒空坩埚，清洗干净放回火上，准备炼制下一锅药剂。这次是忧郁的蓝色。正如吟游诗人的心。


	19. 天眼

最后，邪风引着剑客与僧人回到他们一年前曾经保卫的小镇附近。僧人全身裹得严严实实，因为小镇居民要是看到真容，只会把他和他的弟子称作怪物。他单手探进长袍里，将那颗石头握在掌心。

石头是完美的球形，上面用如尼文环刻着谐、乱、灭的字眼。僧人所用的法球也有类似设计，但这颗石头很特别。

僧人一触到石头，就感觉天眼洞开，智瞳赋予的无尽知识淹没了他的灵魂。他骨骼战栗血液沸腾，心头的压力有了实质——某个更高的存在掌握着他的大脑，透过他的眼睛向外窥视，将僧人推倒疯狂的边缘，仿佛随时都要化为虚无。

僧人靠自身意志和受过的训练奋起反抗；终于，压力稍减，靠着全新的洞察力，僧人看到了艾兴瓦尔德发生的一切真相。

那些还保有灵魂的人充满疑惑。那些已失去灵魂的人如同行尸走肉，咽喉处牢牢系着一条细细的金色丝线。所有丝线都指向邪恶的荒野女巫，这一点僧人确定无疑。

怀疑得到证实后，僧人松开了石头。智瞳却迟迟不愿放他离开它腻人的怀抱，直到感觉天眼闭合，僧人才重新找回声线。毫不颤抖。

“我们来对了，我的弟子，”僧人说，“这里酝酿着恶。”

“一如既往。”剑客点头道。鬼面上雕刻的怒容俯视着空荡荡的街道。“不过我也感觉到了善。”

“哪怕在最黑暗的时刻，也总能找到光明。”僧人认同道，“这里诞生了一名保护者。我相信它此刻就在城堡里。不过，一场人为的黑暗风暴离我们越来越近了。我感觉我们很快就要面对又一个漫漫长夜。”

“那么，我们要再次向领主致以问候？”剑客问道。

“是的，我的弟子。我们要再次充当城堡和民众的守卫者。”僧人抬眼看向一具空壳，那个不超过十三岁的女孩也茫然注视着他们，“我们必须纠正女巫造成的错误。”

僧人还有一句话没告诉弟子，他想开启智瞳凝视女巫如何全力施为、耗尽她所窃取的高深魔力。


	20. 怪物

“这有条缝……啊，啊，这家伙肯定是个巨人，哈哈哈——女巫，看看这个！”

受邀而来的糖骷髅又换了新伪装，是名年轻的农场工人，太阳晒出的古铜色皮肤，因为被她附身前刚喝过酒，身上热乎乎的。她在女巫的地窖门口探头张望，看到里面已经改造成临时实验室，裸露的线圈迸出一道道电弧，脏兮兮的地面上跳动着邪恶的魔法火花。

复活的弗兰狂斯鼠博士正埋头重塑他的怪物，双手都陷在内脏和血污中，直没过肘。那怪物皮肤是绿色，臃肿的身形压得钢制手术台嘎吱作响。女巫默默看着博士工作，只是偶尔轻轻嘟囔一句“非常好”。

偷来的魔力让女巫充满力量，甚至闪闪发光。据糖骷髅观察，女武神的头骨已经完全融入女巫体内。 _或许力量太足了点_ _，_ 她没想到融合过程会如此顺利。

哦，好吧。这事以后再想。

当盗挖的棺材一副副撬开，人体被拖出的钝响伴着陈腐的尸臭传来时，糖骷髅吹了声口哨，转身溜到其他房间闲逛。小屋施过魔法，里头有外面看起来的三倍大，虽不如城堡雄伟，但也相当惊人了。

起居室点着数以百计的蜡烛，魔鹰身穿猛禽战甲坐在屋内。铁甲锈得发黑，紫色经络像树根似的生长其中，随着魔力悸动。最可怖的是她背后招展的那双羽翼，还有装填爆炸物的武器，被这位曾经意气风发的骑士紧攥在膝头。

她看上去很像怪物，但在糖骷髅看来，她只是极端恶行的受害者。 _我们会解放你的，_ 她想高喊， _或者她死或者你死，你终究会得到解脱。我发誓。_

而厨房里坐着个年轻的人类女孩，正往桌上掷骰子。是游戏专家，糖骷髅听说过她。她看起来太单薄了，糖骷髅注意到她手边有一碗早已凉透的汤，还有一块面包——这具身体仍活着，所以需要进食。难道女巫提供了食物，就让这具行尸走肉自己傻傻看着吗？失去灵魂的肉体缺乏自身意志，受女巫影响后尤其如此。

 _恶毒的女人，_ 糖骷髅心想， _多么没脑子的残忍行径！她会自食其果的_ _……_

快了，快了。糖骷髅于心不忍，端起碗坐到游戏专家身旁，哄着女孩一口一口把汤喝了，又喂她吃了几口面包，喝了一杯水。虽然女孩目光呆滞、形容倦怠，糖骷髅还是能看出那双悲伤的眼睛里带着一丝坚韧，而且对方在感谢她。

考虑到这具躯壳眼下仍忠诚于女巫，糖骷髅小心没暴露真实身份，但还是不禁咧出一抹真诚的微笑。“她该好好照顾自己的东西。”糖骷髅说。

一阵隆隆声传来，接着一道人造闪电劈下，发出雷鸣般的巨响。糖骷髅赶去查看情况，只见地窖里充斥着蓝色和金色的电光，汇入手术台上的怪物体内，直到最后，随着一阵剧烈颤抖，尸体动了。

“它还活着，”弗兰狂斯鼠博士用染血的手指揪着自己苍白的头发，欢呼道，“ _它还活着！_ 我的怪物又活过来了！”

糖骷髅眼睛瞟向女巫，心里想， _这里可只有一个怪物。_


	21. 诅咒

“看样子我们来得正是时候，不是吗？”神枪手四下打量着，带头走在去往艾兴瓦尔德城堡的路上，每踏出一步，靴子上的马刺都叮呤作响。小镇已近乎荒废，居民不是全体出逃，就是再次躲进了城堡。是否为时过早？总能再等几星期吧，或者几小时……

“是啊。”他身边那位雕像般的女人答道。她穿得像个远古武士，胸口裹着硝制的坚固皮甲，裙子是一片片皮子叠成方便活动，腰带也是上好的毛皮制作。女人身上伤痕累累，一副战争锤炼的体格。神枪手知道，她的二头肌就足有他脑袋大小。

她金色的长发牢牢扎成一束高马尾，脸上少许作战油彩衬出下巴的刚毅线条，一道道伤疤更昭示着她的一次次胜利。

神枪手是在往城堡的路上遇见勇士的，出示各自接到的求援信后，两人很快成为伙伴。勇士喜欢自夸，但确实有骄傲的资本——她能用眼神吓退匪首，能赤手空拳接住箭矢，能一击劈断剑刃。

沃斯卡娅女大公确实派来了她最强的武士。毫无疑问的，世界上最强壮的女人。

“很高兴你站在我们这边。”神枪手说话间，两人已走到城门口，被昏昏欲睡的卫兵让了进去，“上次对阵女巫和她的手下，我有一两次差点就没命了。”

“你胳膊就是这么丢的，神枪手？”

“这个啊——不，是狼人咬的。”神枪手曲起带诅咒的义肢，那条银制手臂永远都燃着狼毒草的火焰，“我趁感染没扩散一剑把那儿砍了。”

勇士闻言静了静，若有所思。“懂了。你是条汉子，够胆色。”

“哈，赏金猎人变得跟他狩猎的怪物一个样了怎么行？有人说有时那也是必要的，但我不信。”神枪手等着厚重的城堡大门打开，“不了，我还是用我的子弹和弩箭吧，多谢了您嘞。”

“你错认为怪物的也可能某个受到诅咒的人。”勇士语音异常轻柔。

“……成吧，”神枪手嘴上应着，却不太信服，“也有可能。你们都听说了，还是……”

“神枪手？”一个苍老熟悉的声音唤道，“这说话腔调，该不是你吧？”

炼金师从厨房里走出来，比他记忆中老了两岁，显得更加疲惫，但仍旧是那个往他身上猛丢魔药和飞镖的暴躁妇人。

“不会是老炼金师吧！”神枪手快步上前，抱起老妇原地转了个圈。老妇笑着拍打他的肩膀，神枪手才嘻皮笑脸地把她放下。“你也回来了？”

“不光是她，痞子。”低沉沙哑的嗓音来自老兵，他从阴影里踱了出来，脚步蹒跚间不失傲气，脸上戴着面具。“看到你身体健康真叫人高兴，朋友。”

“狗娘养的，”神枪手吹了声口哨，“你们这些当兵的都不用休息的吗？”

“我们倒是想呢。”炼金师干巴巴地说，“可有人好像不乐意我们放下这把老骨头……”她越过他肩头看到了勇士，“……啊，和你一道来的这位是……？”

“我是沃斯卡娅勇士，”女战士说，“女大公派我来助阵。我还不知道又有两个人加入呢。”

“哦，不止两个，”老兵说，“跟我来。”

他们跟着他走进宽敞的餐厅。因为缺少筹办宴会的人手，领主没有大摆宴席，但神枪手看到的人员数量却远超预期。一个孩童和她不可动摇的保护者；一名吟游诗人，正对领主本人弹唱一个颇为伤感的故事；一位僧人和一名剑客在黑暗的角落里冥想。还有几个小镇居民，都聚在孩童和不动者身边。

“这座小镇真是被战争诅咒了。”老兵语调阴沉，但神枪手隐约听出了一丝……希望，“而我们要同心协力打破诅咒。”


	22. 毒药

再过几天就是万圣节前夜，战争使者和女巫相对而坐，神色从容。他一条胳膊上裹着附魔铁甲，这是他导师一手打造并使用多年，战争使者杀死导师后继承了这件强大的武器。他的头衔来自一个古老帝国，只要发生战争，总会有一名使者负责通报消息。

他的同伴僵尸正探索女巫的小屋，抽动着小鼻头到处找吃的。但她在这里注定找不到食物，女巫一向把她拥有的灵魂带在身边，弗兰狂斯鼠博士和怪物又实在吃不得。

“听说你想跟我合作。”女巫两眼闪着狂热的光，呼吸也有些散乱。战争使者看得出，她周身充斥着不稳定的魔力，能量扩展到体内每一个角落。难怪他们短短一小时就能造出那么多行尸，弗兰狂斯鼠博士确实是天才（虽然疯了），但就算是他也拿不出制造那支大军所需的海量魔力。

或许对女巫来说，扶持博士给了她一条发泄的渠道。真是了不起的适应调整。战争使者心中感慨，但也仅此而已。看样子，女巫始终没从过往的错误里学到教训。

“一点不错。是 _合作_ ，不是效命。”战争使者朝一瓶没贴标签的酒点点头，“要我给咱俩倒点酒提神吗？”

“哦不，亲爱的，让我来吧。”女巫手指一弹拔开瓶塞，小心斟满一只石头酒杯给他，然后给自己也斟了一杯。“你知道我的目的，不是吗？如果你想瓜分领主的土地……”

“我参战并非为了自身利益。一味逐利毫无意义，钱财不过是种工具，跟钉子锤子并无区别。”战争使者没碰酒杯，女巫也没端起自己那杯。“你的大军会将领主和他手下逼入绝境。世界总在变化，自然灾害会迫使物种进化以求生存，这次也一样。我的目标是变强，我要让人类变得更强。”

“虽然你把我比作自然之力，我深感荣幸，”女巫阴森森地笑道，“但我看不出你的目标要怎么与我契合。你想帮助人类，我却想主宰他们。”

听到如此声明，战争使者心里吃了一惊，面上却不露声色。众所周知，女巫签订契约利用他人时总是不择手段，但从未有流言提及她如此狂妄。这着实让他有些失望。他宁可她自私自利，也不愿她盲目自大。

“如果那是人类的命运，就顺其自然吧。”战争使者颔首以示认可，“我不是救世主，也不是大英雄。我只是通告战争到来的使者。结果如何与我无关。”

“好吧。这么说你不会对你的同胞们出手相助？”

她根本没抓住重点，还自以为胜券在握，战争使者听之任之，挤出微笑道：“没错。”

“那你可能有点用处。”女巫举杯祝酒，他跟她碰了碰杯。“敬新朋友。”她说完满饮一口。战争使者也抿了一口，立刻尝出了那股甜甜的发酵味。

他大大方方喝完杯中酒，然后用手帕擦拭嘴唇，举止很是得体。女巫勾起嘴角。

“喜欢吗？”见他默默点头，女巫继续说下去，“死亡浆果有种独特的馨甜味道，我一直很喜欢。永生能拓展人的品味，不是吗——啊，但我想这规律对你并不适用。我可以提供这方面帮助。”

“我猜也是。”战争使者晃晃手中的石头酒杯，“能再来一杯吗？”

女巫得意的笑容瞬间僵硬，他看在眼里，心中暗笑。

“只要敢训练，人是会对 _颠茄_ 产生耐药性的。无数次亲身经历告诉我，这是一项必要技能。”战争使者轻哼道，“可以的话再来一杯。 _朋友_ 。”

女巫又为他斟了一杯酒。


	23. 恐惧

那实在令人难以承受，因而成为他深埋心底的恐惧。

维京工匠是名性烈如火的武士，也是位发明家。他曾在冰雪覆盖的山巅与恶龙交锋，也曾在地底经年劳作打造一件完美的便携式武器，可以架设到任何一片他守卫的土地上，在他缺少战友时提供额外火力。

他杀死过许多怪物。然而，他最恐惧的就是死灵这类东西。

一年前，他曾应邀对抗死灵，那成群结队的行尸，早已断绝生机，却仍未死去。他必须面对女巫和她的众多仆从，一头拙劣的怪物，还有那个以为靠龙神就能打败他的该死的召唤师。更别提死神，或者说德古拉，又或者随便他管自己叫什么，以及弗兰狂斯鼠博士。

他本以为那女人能学到教训，但此刻维京工匠低头看着女伯爵的亲笔信，一点都不喜欢自己双手颤抖的模样。信中请求他帮忙彻底除掉女巫， _她将拥有更多兵卒，_ 女伯爵警告道， _我们需要你的帮助。_

女伯爵向来冷酷无情、骄傲自大，高超的身手更让她有自傲的资格。如今，她却来信 _恳求_ 他施以援手。

维京工匠也不知自己还能否再承受那样的经历。还能否再承受又一个无尽长夜，一边同死灵战斗，一边眼看同伴倒下却只能强迫自己继续顶上。

女伯爵许诺还会有很多人帮忙，但维京工匠不确定这到底是好事还是坏事。

哦。说得好像他有得选似的。

维京工匠把信塞进斗篷里，开始长途跋涉。他曾直面恐惧与悔恨，如果能永远终结这一切，他愿意再来一次。

况且，他决不会让领主——这位和他相交最久的老友——再次受苦。


	24. 牙齿

糖骷髅脚步雀跃地溜进领主城堡。一切都准备就绪，她要全方位观看这出好戏，从女伯爵的角度，从女巫的角度，也从领主的角度。

她总时刻备着一具皮囊，但不披皮囊时魔力更强，足可隐身穿行于廊道间，观察那些为迫在眉睫的大战聚集的武士。有两三个小镇居民请求发放武器，遭到拒绝。领主本人则从库房深处取出盔甲和巨盾，再次启用了这副古老的战甲。

神枪手、炼金师和老兵挤在桌旁，忙着制订作战计划。剑客和吟游诗人陪着孩童和不动者，边用餐边提着问题。

僧人直视着糖骷髅。她挥挥手，他也挥手回应。看来他也没那么可怕，应该会是位好伙伴，真的。

糖骷髅转过墙角，披上沃斯卡娅某个酒馆女招待的皮囊，伪装成一名面相和善的老妇。她刚用魔法填满那具空荡荡的皮囊，就感觉一只有力的大手掐住她后颈，一把将她拽进黑暗中。

沃斯卡娅勇士把她狠狠摔在墙上，用力抵住她，涂抹战彩的脸上带着怒容。糖骷髅扭动身子，只挣扎了一下就安静下来。

“我到处找你。”勇士低吼，绿色的眼眸有那么一瞬闪出冷锐的蓝光。

“我知道，我知道。对不起。”糖骷髅耸耸肩，做回了自己，“能原谅我吗？”

“你处境安全吗？身体好吗？”

“还行。”

勇士深吸一口气，俯身向前，细看她是否撒谎。糖骷髅翻个白眼，接着终于感觉双脚回到了地面。

“那就原谅你吧。”勇士沉声道，“不解释一下为什么要走？”

“跟你来这的原因一样。”糖骷髅抬起胳膊——抬得非常、非常高——搂住勇士粗壮的脖颈，“必须有人阻止女巫，我从一位老朋友那里得到了消息，我必须帮她。”

“你到哪都能搞出一堆麻烦。”勇士气鼓鼓的，“为什么我逮住你的时候你就没有一次用的是本来面目？”

“哦，早知道你在这里，我肯定会换一身更合适的。”她在勇士好看的鼻梁上弹了一指头，“露出你留下牙印的位置。”

勇士咧开嘴，露齿一笑。她看在眼里，只觉一丝战栗窜上脊背。勇士还是那么英武，那么俊俏。诚然，异地恋很磨人，但糖骷髅寿命漫长，勇士不是她第一个恋人，也不会是最后一个。

“袭击将发生在万圣节前夜。”糖骷髅倚在勇士胸前，停顿片刻，等待武士总会对她做的亲密动作，“你没关系吧？”

“只要能看到我在你身上留的印记，我就不会有事。”勇士在她头顶落下一个吻，“你会为我们而战吗？”

“当然，但我的战场在异界。到时你就明白我的意思了。”糖骷髅仰起头，伸长脖子，飞快地偷了个吻。“你太冒险了。要知道，神枪手可是个赏金猎人。”

“我知道。但为这事值得……为你值得。”

“真浪漫！”糖骷髅摸摸鼻头，尖牙从伪装下露了出来，“以后再聊。我该走了，趁没人起疑……”

“自己保重，”勇士还是一把揽过她紧紧搂住，嗡声道，“ _奥莉维亚_ _。_ ”

糖骷髅将自己拽向留在女巫小屋的信标石，那名字却已经烙进她灵魂深处。


	25. 黏液

它没有血液。

怪物受伤了，但流出的不是鲜血。它也曾有过鲜血。它也曾有过家庭。几个朋友。一个妻子。一个丈夫。几个孩子，一条狗。它曾有过许多许多，如今却一无所有。只剩下支离破碎的经历和记忆，再回不到从前。

它注视着掌心的伤痕，注视着绿色皮肤裂口里渗出的污物。那液体是紫色，而不是红色。黏糊糊的，透着股刺鼻气味。

它记得这手掌曾属于伐木工。他把手伸向恋人，对方随即捧住它，在上面落下一个吻。恋人的胡茬扎得伐木工掌心发痒，两人简单交换了一个吻，带着感谢，带着温暖。因为情之所至。

它握起拳头，感觉黏液挤过指缝缓缓滴落。 _需要缝几针_ _，_ 它心想，脑海中回荡的却是伐木工的声音，也可能是他的恋人。

怪物拖着沉重的脚步爬上楼梯。小屋里一片狼藉，羊皮纸、瓶子和草药扔得满地都是。女巫已经离开，同行的还有它的主人。

“你好！”

怪物转过头，垂眼望去。僵尸就站在它身旁，她的小伙伴正扇动着冰晶翅膀。她走到哪里都留下冰雪的痕迹，怪物还记得雪。

“你受伤了？”僵尸双手握住它巨大的手，往下拉到自己视线高度。怪物听之任之，摊开手掌露出伤口。“哦，看着挺吓人的。没关系。我还记得怎么缝合。来吧，我会缝好你的。”

 _缝好我？为什么？_ 怪物默默听从。僵尸走来走去，翻箱倒柜寻找针线。老鼠纷纷逃出囚笼，几只缺腿脚，几只少眼睛。

怪物一屁股坐下，整座小屋都是一晃。僵尸拉过它的手，以惊人的细致开始缝合工作。它周身遍布的缝合线里又多了一道新的。只不过，这道缝合线并无必要，怪物本就不可能失血而亡。

“你闻着像活人，却又不是。真叫我着迷。”僵尸微笑时嘴角勾起，露出小小的尖牙，“我以为你是各种零碎拼凑的，可你的气味又表明你有一颗完全自主的灵魂。等等，我给你拿条毛巾，我的朋友。”

 _朋友？_ 怪物看着僵尸缝好伤口起身朝厨房走去，心想， _听着不错。_


	26. 恶魔

弓箭手站在城堡门前，发带随寒风摇曳。他双手颤抖着抚上门扉，感觉到木质和过往的区别。两次，大门受过两次袭击。其中有经年古木，也有两年前的木料，现在又多了不到一年的新木。上面的油漆还很新鲜。

很快它就要经受考验。弓箭手不知道这次他是否会独自迎敌，小镇上空无一人，他连流言都没地方打探。他轻轻一推，门随之洞开，令他惊讶的是，他听到了声音。 _许许多多_ 的声音，喧闹中带着欢快。

弓箭手踏入城堡，只觉暖流包裹了他，阵阵酥麻感沿着脊柱上窜下跳。他体内的巨龙抬起头来，显得异常兴奋，像是被某种力量唤醒。

不，弓箭手意识到。它是被别的东西……唤醒了……

城门在他身后闭合，那喧闹声似乎低了几分。两名卫兵高声通报：“领主大人，弓箭手到了！”

一阵匆忙的脚步声。神枪手头一个转过拐角，嘴里的雪茄还冒着烟。

“活见鬼了，是你！”

“还是这么大嗓门啊。”弓箭手硬邦邦地顶回去。但接着老兵和炼金师也出现了，人群接踵而至，周围响起一片嘈杂的问候以及——

他舌根尝到一丝恶魔的气息，顿时心底一寒。他向后跃开，眨眼间取弓在手，搭箭上弦。一个身穿黑衣、戴着邪鬼面具的影子站在人群最末，恶魔附身的恶臭如烟味一般浓重。

“你们都离远点，”弓箭手吩咐道，“我要弑杀恶魔——”

“别放箭，哥哥。”那恶魔开口说。箭从弓箭手松动的手指间滑落。巨龙认出了唤醒它的东西，欣喜若狂地吼叫起来；龙吟声中，另一条身受感染的巨龙也以咆哮回应。毕竟，这两条巨龙就像它们的宿主一样，血脉相连。

“不可能。”弓箭手低喃着，跪倒在地。

人群向两侧分开，那恶魔走过来跪在他跟前。面具落下，他的弟弟就那样注视着他，满脸伤痕交错，两鬓突起小小的犄角，眼底漆黑如墨，瞳孔却泛着红光。

“你怎么变成这副模样了——我都对你做了什么啊？”

“那时你想杀我。”剑客毫不避讳，“我们的人生从小就被所谓的家族扭曲了，他们压迫你、扰乱你的心神，直到你做出自以为正确的选择。”

“可那是错的。”弓箭手的肩膀在颤抖。

“确实。”剑客表示同意，“可当年我们还是孩子，哥哥。我们都是被扭曲心智的孩子。我活下来了。你也活下来了。这并不容易……有很长一段时间，我渴望向你复仇。但后来我开拓了视野，敞开了心灵，我意识到我依然爱你。你是我哥哥。我怎么能不爱你？”

剑客伸出一只手，按在兄长肩头。弓箭手用颤抖的手覆住它。

“我无法给你救赎，那只能由你自己探寻。”剑客道，“但我可以给你宽恕。我原谅你，哥哥。我原谅你，半藏。”

“ _源氏_ _……_ ”

弓箭手扔开长弓抱住弟弟，泣不成声。剑客同样抱住哥哥，滚烫的泪水浸透衣襟，烧灼着肌肤血肉，直入骨髓。

还有很多事要做，弓箭手模糊想道。数十年的伤痛并非寥寥数语和一个拥抱所能抵消。但那可以等到对抗女巫的战争结束之后，等到他们彻底将那女人从世上抹去之后再说。

而此时此刻，满身疲惫的弓箭手终于可以放任自己在朋友和兄弟身旁卸下防备好好休息。这就已经足够。


	27. 死神

曾几何时，他是一名战士。

_他还记得那些战火连天的日子。同他并肩战斗的是一个他视为兄弟、视为归宿的男人。一个女人用鹰隼般犀利的目光守望着他俩，用药剂治疗他们的伤痛，用关心愈合他们的灵魂。一位出色的队长以盾牌保护着他们。_

曾几何时，他是一个男人。

_还有一个少女，两眼因魔法而炽亮、瞪得老大，死盯着自己血肉模糊的双手。如尼文深深镌刻进她的肌肤，从手掌直到手肘，猩红点点滴落汇成暗浊的赤色。_

_“为什么？”他捂着腹部的致命伤，问道，“安吉拉……？”_

曾几何时，他是一位父亲。

_“_ _我不会让你死的_ _。你不能死。你不能离开我！”_ _少女哭泣着跪倒在地_ _，爬向他身旁。她将湿滑的双手覆上他的肉体，_ _然后他感觉来自泥土_ _、_ _空气_ _、鲜血和灵魂的_ _禁忌魔法源源涌入_ _。_

_“_ _不——_ _”_ _他怒叱一声，身体像被火烧一样颤抖起来_ _，“_ _安吉拉_ _，_ _停下_ _。_ _安吉拉_ _，_ _你不该这么做_ _！”_

曾几何时，他还活着。

_“_ _你不能离开我_ _，_ _你不能离开我_ _。”_ _少女低喃着_ _，把他搂在胸前，前后摇晃着身子_ _，_ _“我不会让你离开的。我不会让你们离开的！”_

_“_ _安吉拉……_ _”死亡的魔爪已经攥住他，冰冷刺骨，“_ _太迟了_ _。别为了我……责怪自己……让我走吧_ _……_ _让我走吧，_ _安吉拉……_ _”_

曾几何时，他已死去。

_“_ _不_ _！”那是一个在战争中迷失的孩子发出的绝望呼号，恳请着，乞求着，愤怒着。魔力撕扯着他的身体，在一片混乱中将他从死亡魔爪里抢了回来，它努力拼凑起他七零八落的碎片时，也唤醒了他体内的某种东西。他在少女的怀抱中挣扎嘶吼。_

_这是个错误。他是个错误。他本该死去。但少女不肯放手，所以他的肉体和灵魂被扭曲在一起，承受着诅咒，永世不得安息。_

曾几何时，他还是好人。

_少女带着他逃离洒满鲜血的战场，把他的归宿、那个有着鹰眼的女人和他们的盾牌全丢在身后。她远远逃进森林，等终于逃出足够远时，她与他订立了契约。是父亲，还是仆从，又有什么关系？_

_“你需要进食。”少女悄声絮语，魔力令她的血液变成了黑色，“去吧。享受盛宴。”_

_于是他听命而行。起初，是那些无人挂念的社会渣滓。杀人狂。强奸犯。小偷和骗子。但他的饥渴与日俱增，体内黑暗压倒了光明，很快他就看不出他们有何不同。_

曾几何时，他还未堕落到如此地步。死神被拽出冰冷的沉眠，来到荒野女巫跟前。她左边站着弗兰狂斯鼠博士。右边是一条母龙，两眼喷火，口吐浓烟。是召唤师。

“我们在两个夜晚后发动袭击，”女巫说，“做好准备。”

“ _遵命。_ ”死神咆哮道。

_曾几何时，一个男人在森林里偶遇一个惊恐的小女孩。战争夺走了她的家人，于是他将女孩护在自己羽翼下，带给她安全与爱。_

_然而，他或许本该让女孩留在原地，才是更仁慈的选择。_


	28. 鲜血

空旷的街道上响起阵阵蹄声，四匹高头大马拉着一辆华丽的巨型马车远远驶来，随即被迎进城堡。车里载着赶来保卫城堡抗击荒野女巫的最后一批英雄——女伯爵、时间旅行者和雪怪，路上还接了维京工匠。

“人可真多。”时间旅行者边小声嘟囔，边调整护目镜，“我还以为就我们四个呢！”

“还好不是。”女伯爵嘀咕着，目光扫过人群，在看到熟悉的牛仔帽沿时僵住了，“……该死。”

“怎么了？”雪怪问道。他坐立不安，看着十几张陌生面孔好奇地转向他，却没有一个人举起火把、干草叉或者其他武器。

“一点儿……意料外的小麻烦。”女伯爵抿抿嘴，“这里有个赏金猎人。”

“赏金猎人？”时间旅行者挺起腰杆，站得笔直，“如果他们想要你，得先过我这关，亲爱的！”

“还有我。”雪怪瓮声瓮气道，“虽然我敢说，他们不管怎样都会来抓我的。”

“哦，别吵了。”维京工匠抱怨一声，接着提高嗓门大吼，“赏金猎人！要是你敢动杀害女伯爵的念头，我跟你势不两立！”

赏金猎人兼神枪手抬了抬帽子。他嘴里咬着雪茄，神色阴沉，却没靠近吸血鬼一步。“今夜我们都是伙伴。只要她不杀戮小镇居民，我可以假装什么都没看到。”

“那就好。”维京工匠说，“现在，别挡道。我都快饿死了！”

雪怪边嘟囔着自己更饿，边跟上矮个武士的脚步。于是就剩下她们俩了——至少可以说，人群外就剩下她们俩了。女伯爵正打算走开好让时间旅行者融入人群，就发觉女孩攥住了她的手，拉起她朝无人的楼梯走去。

“你——”女伯爵任由她拽着自己前行，“你想干嘛？”

“你没进食，对吗？”时间旅行者责备道，“打从我们一周前出发，就没见你吃过一只兔子，什么都没有！”

“我不需要天天进食，”女伯爵压着火气，“我没事。”

“我们很快要打一场硬仗，难道你要空着肚子上战场？”

“我会尽力而为。”女伯爵干巴巴地说。

她们刚上到一处楼梯平台，时间旅行者就停下转过身来。她发条心脏上的蓝光成了黑暗中唯一的亮色。“喝我的血吧。”

女伯爵并非毫无经验，却还是差点脚下一软。“你……再说一遍？”

“吸·我·的·血。”

“为什么……”女伯爵嗓音沙哑，她远比预想中还要心动，邀约与许可的诱惑令人沉醉，“你知道一旦建立血液纽带——”

“我知道。”时间旅行者说，“我不在乎。我……也许这就是我想要的。你……你从不觉得孤单吗？”

 _觉得_ _。_ “那又有什么关系？”

“我不会变老，”时间旅行者低声诉说，“或者说没法变老。我看着是被稳定了，能吃能睡，但我仍旧是个悖论，不 _真实_ 存在于此时此地。我游离在时间规则之外。我、我可以陪在你身边。直、直到永远。”

“那你……”女伯爵越靠越近，直到她的话语和呼吸吹拂着那总被护目镜绑带束缚的发丝，“那你想要这样吗？我将会感应到你，知晓你的一举一动——你到哪都逃不过我的眼睛。”

一双手环住她的腰，动作轻柔。时间旅行者贴紧了女伯爵，蓝光因而一黯，将两人留在近乎黑暗中。“是的。我想要。我想要……我想要你。我想要你健康强壮——我想要你活过这场大战。”

女伯爵小心扒开女孩的夹克领口。冰冷的嘴唇蹭过悸动的脉搏，却没有下口。相反，她退回正前方，近乎羞怯地吻上女孩的双唇。时间旅行者攥紧她的头发，唇齿间低喃着“ _艾米丽_ ”，深深吻了回去。

女伯爵低吼一声，断开亲吻，将犬齿深深扎进血管。粘稠灼热的鲜血携着魔法般不可思议的触电感溢满口腔，她呻吟着咽下血液，以非人的力量攀紧女孩的身躯。当然，她很小心不要压断骨头，但时间旅行者没有挣扎，反而发出甜蜜的喟叹，伸手把她的脑袋按在自己脖颈间。

女伯爵吸足了血，直到时间旅行者瘫软在她怀里才停下；一道蓝光过后，女孩已恢复如初，不见一点受伤痕迹。不过影响仍在，她全身洋溢着亲密接触后的满足，“抓住猎物”的骄傲油然而生。

“莉娜，”女伯爵低喃，“我想我再也没法放手让你走了。”

“好极了，”时间旅行者说着，又一次吻住她，“那就 _不要放手_ 。”


	29. 尖叫

日头落下不到五分钟，第一具行尸就出现在小镇上。女伯爵透过瞄准镜看着随后又出现两具行尸，然后是四具，六具，直到难以计数。行尸掷弹手四散在昏黄暮色中，因体内残存的魔法抽搐着，泛出幽冷的蓝光。

城堡最高的壁垒上坐着女伯爵、弓箭手和炼金师。他们用的都是远程武器，在高处最能发挥优势。

“天哪，”弓箭手骇然低语，“这么多……”

“这还只是第一波。”炼金师冷酷地提醒道。她准备的药剂绰绰有余，足可撑过长夜，还有飞镖，但愿够用。“女巫这次是真的想置我们于死地。”

“她会被打败，就像前两次一样。”女伯爵皱起眉头，“她倒机灵，还躲着呢。”她唯一能感到的引力指向时间旅行者，那女孩正跟剑客一起守在防线最前排。

“看起来可不妙。”弓箭手登上巨石，拔箭在手。他轻引巨龙，朝尸群中央随手就是一箭，射穿了一个掷弹手的头颅；魔法脉动着向外漾开，在敌人中投下一片淡红色的薄雾。一个女人的轮廓显露出来，正飞奔穿过尸群。

“别对她放箭。”女伯爵一把扣住弓箭手的手腕，“那是我们的伙伴。雪怪和旅行者都知道。”看得出来，她的爱人和那头巨兽也迅速向地面同伴通报了情况，以免糖骷髅在交火中受伤。

“她在布置陷阱。”弓箭手说。

“不。”炼金师透过自己的瞄准镜观察片刻，更正道，“那些是……石头？”她望向女伯爵，“是信标。瞬移魔法吗？”

“没错。”女伯爵颔首。大批行尸聚集在通往城堡栈桥的坡道底端。英雄们坐立不安，等着大战开始。

女伯爵突然感到一股引力，比她和旅行者间的羁绊要微弱得多，却相当清晰。她立刻将目光投向天空，看见了骑在扫帚上的女巫。一个身穿黑紫战甲的魔物扇动巨翅，飞在女巫身旁。

一片寂静中，女巫向下喊话。“你们只有这一次机会。现在投降，我可以让你们死得舒服点，毕竟我也不是那么无情的人。要敢反抗，我会让你们生不如死。怎么样？”

首先回应的是勇士，女战士高举长剑指向天空，发出一声无言的战吼。她旁边的雪怪也用拳头捶打着胸膛，大声咆哮。老兵和神枪手扣上扳机准备开火。维京工匠响亮地敲下最后一锤，完成了炮台打造。

“法芮尔！”炼金师的怒火全部化作一个名字，所有守护者都听到了这声尖叫。弓箭手长啸一声，向尸群密集处射出一发散射箭。

曾经的领主、如今的十字军高喊：“有本事冲我们来，你这女魔头！”

“多么愚蠢啊。”女巫说。随着她一个懒洋洋的手势，尸群扑了上来。时间旅行者和剑客冲进尸群，以游鱼般的舞步穿行于刀剑枯骨之间，在身后留下一堆堆残骸和发光的蓝色尾迹。突破他们防线的行尸由不动者用速射武器解决，它还放置了一道屏障作为掩护。

雪怪和勇士正面对抗，挥舞拳头兵刃撞开行尸。老兵和神枪手火力掩护。维京工匠提供护甲。吟游诗人来回穿梭唱响战歌。僧人则在必要时施放治疗法球。

“ _你这贱人！_ ”炼金师咆哮道，“ _你竟敢——我的 **女儿** ——法芮尔_ _！_ ”

老妇的飞镖一支接一支射向女巫，却没有一支命中目标。这令人担忧，因为众所周知（女伯爵对此很是懊恼）炼金师发出致命一击时从不失手。 _女儿？_ _！_

“你不喜欢我的造物吗？”女巫边向下喊话，边抬手抚摸魔鹰高耸的头盔，“都这时候了，还要我让她继续为取得你认可而战吗？”

曾经的骑士把武器转向壁垒。“快跑！”弓箭手话音刚落，就见一片火雨从炮口倾泻而下，他赶忙跳开躲避弹道。女伯爵小声咒骂，将狙击枪甩到背上，一把捞起愤怒的炼金师，跃过墙头。她在最后一刻射出抓钩，感觉火舌舔舐着后背，与此同时，她们前一处立足点已经被地狱烈焰吞没。两个女人落在一堆断壁残垣上，十字军上前掩护，用他魁梧的身形和盾牌保护她们免遭伤害。

“游戏到此为止，领主大人。”女巫说，“我就不跟你兜圈子了。那样毫无意义。”

女巫的同伙们矗立在小镇屋顶上——有战争使者和他的铁拳；僵尸和她的冰霜；游戏专家缄默不语，她的机甲正在预热；糖骷髅在日落的天空下摆出一副自鸣得意的姿势；弗兰狂斯鼠博士和他的怪物。

还有在新一波行尸前方汇聚身形的死神，火花不断从他的南瓜灯脑袋里喷溅出来，伴着咯咯的笑声。

万圣节前夜由此拉开序幕。


	30. 死灵

战斗正式打响，子弹、飞镖和箭矢满天横飞。

“守住大门！”十字军下令，“无论如何，我们都不能让灾祸进入城堡！”

“ _明白！_ ”老兵怒吼着射出螺旋飞弹，“我来解决死神！”

“别傻了。”神枪手边扳动撞锤边插嘴道，“你知道你一个人对付不了那个狗娘养的。我来帮你！”

混战中的另一个角落，吟游诗人不顾一切地呼喊着游戏专家的名字。“哈娜，求求你！是我啊！想想你是谁！ _哈娜_ _，_ _求求你_ _！_ ”

但游戏专家不为所动，依然从屋顶下方唤出巨大的机甲，石弹如雨点般从那机械造物枪口射出。一颗护盾魔石落在吟游诗人和游戏专家之间，接着传来不动者急促却慈爱的声音：“过来，吟游诗人！我们暂时对她无能为力！必须杀死女巫才能打破魔咒！”

游戏专家激活一道神秘矩阵拦截不动者的掩护火力，不动者趁机护送吟游诗人回到其他伙伴身边。

魔鹰持续开火，火箭弹全都撞在十字军的巨盾上炸开，但盾牌上也开始现出裂痕。炼金师将一只烧瓶砸在地上，瞬间浓烟弥漫。十字军立刻催促身后两位女士转移，自己放低盾牌挥舞大锤且战且退，而炼金师在后方，凭着记忆将治疗飞镖一支支射进他盔甲的缝隙。

与此同时，女伯爵化身渡鸦飞到空中，恢复原形倒挂在一块木头平台下方，瞄准目标开火，一枪命中魔鹰盔甲和翅膀的连接关节。令她震惊的是，女骑士没有坠落，只是在半空中颤抖起来，接着她注意到了那股多出的防护魔法。 _熟悉_ 的魔法。

“是召唤师！”她喊道，“召唤师也来了，她放置了护盾魔石！我们必须摧毁它！”

“交给我！”时间旅行者回答。她躲过一名倒下的行尸掷弹手，转向剑客：“这里你一个人能应付吧，亲爱的？”

“去吧，我的朋友。”剑客刀锋闪过，又是三具行尸倒地，“我继续吸引火力。你务必毁掉发生器。”

时间旅行者肃然点头，闪身窜出。一道道蓝光带她去往各处犄角旮旯和阴暗小巷，搜索护盾的源头。

僵尸平伸着胳膊蹦过来时，僧人朝她射出一颗破坏能量球。她呲呲牙，眨眼在两人间立起一道冰墙，将能量球挡到了地上。战争使者从墙头跃起，狠狠一拳砸下，把僧人震晕过去。

不等战争使者补上致命一击，吟游诗人就扑上去，用魔法音波推开了他。

“感谢你，我的朋友。”僧人握住吟游诗人伸来的手。

“我们需要你继续战斗。”吟游诗人喘着气说。

就在这时，女巫施法的吟唱再次引起了他们注意：“ ** _起来吧_** ** _，_** ** _我的封墓者_** ** _！我呼唤你！_** ”

城堡的墓园里传来土层隆起、石块松动的声音。吟游诗人和僧人一起回头，只见一个巨怪正在他们身后组合成型，眼睛红光闪闪，最终化身一架巨型机枪。枪炮轰鸣声中，千百块碎石弹片激射而来，幸好勇士冲过来支援，用一个球形能量屏障罩住两人。

“我罩着你们！上吧！”她命令道，“要快！屏障撑不了太久！”

“那是什么？！”雪怪把一名行尸掷弹手砸在墙上，“它是活的？！”

“不，”弓箭手拉开弓，“是死灵，就像女巫的所有造物一样。”

他射出的附魔箭矢分裂成十数支，刺进封墓者的关节软肋，其中一支擦过无意间暴露的魔力核心，封墓者发出痛苦的哀号，但随即陷入彻底沉默——女伯爵一边荡到半空躲避魔鹰的火箭弹袭击，一边准确打出了致命一枪。

弗兰狂斯鼠博士终于开火，榴弹如雨点般从天而降，怪物也冲了过来。英雄们不得不放弃他们来之不易的阵地。

时间旅行者小声咒骂，接着就发现一块泛着紫色光芒的石头。当她走到石头跟前时，又看到下一块石头……再下一块，一路向前。是糖骷髅的杰作！时间旅行者笑了笑，追着线索进入一座阴暗破败的小屋——然后，映入眼帘的景象让她僵在了原地。

当然，护盾发生器就在那里，受热量和秘法驱动，冒出滚滚浓烟。

召唤师也在那里，坐在一张燃着余烬的椅子上，冷眼旁观着外面战事激烈。对时间旅行者的到来，她只是歪了歪脑袋，此外没有更多表示。

“真是一团糟。”召唤师语带轻蔑，“她再次呼唤我时，我还以为她会做得更好呢。”

时间旅行者说不出话来，却攥紧了手枪。“你……不打算——”

“不。我不会投身于如此……恶俗的表演。”召唤师嗤笑道，“况且，我来这里自有目的，假如我出手帮她，就拿不到我要的东西了。”她抬起一只手，消除了发生器，“告诉黑影，她没有自以为的那么聪明。女巫看不出叛徒的真面目，只说明她毕竟还是凡人。”

片刻之后，召唤师晃晃手指。“就是这些了。去吧。”

“呃，好吧。那就，再见？”时间旅行者完全懵了，怔愣片刻才回神跳出窗外，再次穿梭在尸群中，不一会儿就偷袭干掉了十几具行尸。

死神正跟老兵和神枪手苦战，一次又一次被闪光弹晕住，挨了一波又一波子弹，接连发出凶狠的咆哮。弗兰狂斯鼠博士三次用他绑在背后的圆形装置攻击大门，削弱木板硬度。僵尸试图冻住众人，但勇士挥剑造出能量泡保护他们免遭冰魔法侵蚀。剑客则闪转腾挪，牵制着战争使者。

战争使者向剑客掷出一块等身大的巨石，砸得他猝不及防，四仰八叉地摔进了沟里。时间旅行者也加入战局，每每贴近打上几枪，又闪到安全距离外。

“哈！抓不着！”她一边发出嘲讽，一边迅速逃出他掌心，轻巧得仿佛鱼儿在水中游弋。她的手枪威力不足以打倒这人，必须等别人来完成绝杀，也许是——时间旅行者再次躲闪，抬眼望向栖身在城堡露台上的女伯爵——某个手从不颤抖的人，某个她全身心信任的人。

但事与愿违。当她闪现冲向伙伴身旁时，附魔铁手 _攥住了她_ 。

随着一阵剧痛，时间装置被从她身上扯了下来。女巫魔法的最后一丝残留离开装置，她的发条心脏陡然停滞。时间旅行者伸出一只手，叫道：“ _温斯顿_ _！艾米_ _——_ ”然后，撕裂的时间边界吞噬了她。

时间旅行者的身影闪烁消失时，夜空静滞了一瞬。接着是一声尖叫，女伯爵跳下平台扑向战争使者，可他已经一把将手里的装置捏得粉碎。女伯爵被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，没能及时躲过他的反手一击，被打得横飞出去，砸穿了一道石墙，躺在乱石堆里失去了知觉。

女巫盘旋在战场上空，看着这一切，露出微笑。


	31. 满月

“我接应她！”炼金师当即从门口冲向女伯爵倒地的石堆，吼道，“掩护我！”

战争使者想要阻拦，却只来得及惊呼一声，就被一股巨力掀翻。暴怒的雪怪张开满口獠牙，发出动物般原始的嗥叫。硕大的拳头举起落下，重重砸在人类男子身上，无需思索，无需理由，只想纾解满腔跳动的怒火。

甚至直到战争使者倒在他脚下，雪怪也没停手。实际上，他反而更加暴怒，用尽全力把那具像布娃娃一样瘫软的尸体远远扔了出去，指关节上鲜血淋漓。

炼金师赶到女伯爵身侧，亲眼看着那女人折断的颈骨嘎嘎作响地回归原位，想来是吸血鬼的自愈能力。炼金师匆匆砸开一只药瓶，把治疗剂灌进女伯爵嘴里，哄着她咽了下去。

“莉娜，”她神志模糊，语无伦次，“她……在哪？我感觉……不到……不……”

“嘘，孩子，”炼金师低语，“剩下的就交给我们吧。我们会打赢这一仗，为了你，也为了旅行者。我得走了，你在这很安全。”

女伯爵只是呻吟，低垂着脑袋，双眼紧闭，显然正承受剧痛。就在这时，一个女人凭空现出身形，亮粉色的头发在黑暗中都生气勃勃。炼金师跳起来，伸手去摸麻醉镖，但那女人忙不迭地冲她摆手。

“别，别！我是朋友！”炼金师随即认出了对方的身影，先前弓箭手探出她位置时，女伯爵曾向大家指明她的身份。“没关系，差不多是时候了。现在我们只要设法让女巫释放出全部魔力——然后一切就会结束了，我保证。”

“很好。”安顿好女伯爵后，两人很快回到战场上。

“看来你是背叛我了，黑影！”女巫一看到炼金师和糖骷髅，就喊道，“用不了多久，你就会后悔自己站错了边。”

“哈！虚张声势的胆小鬼！”糖骷髅啐了一声，朝女巫晃晃拳头，跑到勇士身旁，“那就来吧！让我们看看你的本事！”

“该来的总会来的，我的朋友。”女巫咯咯笑道。

又一轮集火攻击后，死神再次倒下，而老兵已是遍体鳞伤，神枪手一条腿伤得不轻。弗兰狂斯鼠博士被一支箭射穿了心脏，躺在地上。怪物也中了不动者的子弹倒地，它企图把后者勾离原位时，对方启动了强固防御，金光闪闪岿然不动。

僵尸顶过破坏能量球，解除了冰墙，却倒在剑客的手里剑下。游戏专家撤到后方，她的机甲噼里啪啦冒着火花，只是还没解体。炼金师迅速将麻醉镖扎进魔鹰暴露在外的咽喉，魔鹰从空中坠落，摔在石头上发出砰然巨响，听得炼金师打了个哆嗦，就像摔的是她自己一样。

“怎么，你们以为这就赢了？”女巫仰头大笑，高举起手臂，“一群蠢货！ _我的仆从是不死的！_ ”

话音刚落，那些效力于女巫的武士——战争使者，僵尸，怪物，弗兰狂斯鼠博士——身上竟泛起金光，一个个起死回生。女巫的金色翅膀舒展开来，却残破不堪，失控似的忽明忽暗。

夜色遮蔽了天空，厚厚的云层后却现出一轮满月来。勇士看看月亮，转头望向身后的糖骷髅，神色惊慌。

“奥莉维亚。”她紧张地唤道。

“没关系。”糖骷髅边安抚她，边扯开外套领口，露出咽喉下方一道长长的伤痕，“我换上合适装束了。我会帮你守住底线的。我们需要你。”

勇士从糖骷髅身边退开，仰天长啸。她一眨眼就完成了变形，人狼周身毛发雪白，魁梧的身躯上紧绷绷裹着勇士破碎的铠甲。泛着绿光的眼睛锁定了那些胆战心惊的敌人，没等他们反应过来，巨狼已经一把攥住怪物脑袋，干净利落地拧了下来。

“不，”女巫目瞪口呆，喃喃道，“不，不，不， _这不可能……_ ”

“别再犹豫了！”吟游诗人鼓舞士气，“让我们把敌人都 _打趴下_ ！”治愈音效从他身上向外辐射开来，就连剑客都从短暂失败中振作起来。

剑客冲向战争使者，拔出背后利剑怒吼道：“ ** _人鬼合一_** ** _！_** ”恶魔——实为岛田家的龙魂之一——扭动着从他体内升起，携着力量灌入剑刃。战争使者再次挥出重拳，却被一剑劈成了两段。血从创口喷涌而出，战争使者痛呼一声，抱着断臂踉跄栽倒。

不动者感觉进攻时机已到，从背后取下旧鼓，稳稳放在地上。鼓点自己响了起来，魔力汩汩流出。“朋友们，武装起来发动攻势！”

“乐意至极！”十字军大吼，“安娜！动手！”他大锤挥出，一下就把刚复活的僵尸砸倒。炼金师将浓缩药剂注入他颈后，领主周身罩上了一层明亮的蓝光。他发出一声无与伦比的怒吼，这是一位孤胆英雄决意捍卫家园、捍卫生命、捍卫人民的宣言。他奋不顾身冲锋在前，手中战锤狂舞。僵尸尖叫着飞到半空，砰的一声落在怪物脚旁。

“我看到敌人了！”老兵远远向行尸掷弹手们倾泻着火力，也没漏过正狂笑不止的弗兰狂斯鼠博士。神枪手集中精神瞄准目标，尽可能锁定视线内所有行尸，然后一轮速射统统搞定。

“就像对着一桶死鱼开枪。”他小声抱怨。

然而， _重生_ 的死神无人可挡。眼看他聚起周遭的阴影，地狱火在深不见底的黑暗中绽放，僧人不再多想。

“ _感受虚无。_ ”僧人轻声吟唱，把手探进僧袍里握住天眼石，魔力从他身上漫溢而出，将众人沐浴在强烈的治愈光线下。此时，死神已经化身倾泻枪弹与死亡的旋风，僧人的长袍被撕得粉碎，露出扭曲变形的肢体、异常苍白的肤色和六只放着魔法光芒的眼睛。

死神踉跄后退，而弓箭手早已等候多时。

“让巨龙吞噬你们吧。”弓箭手松手释出一直紧扣在弓弦上的箭矢。这一箭射个正着，刺透了死神枯萎的心脏，箭上腾起两条优雅的巨龙。龙魂无害地穿过众位英雄，却对敌人造成大量杀伤。

勇士抓紧机会，四足并用奔向游戏专家，长嗥一声跳上机甲，硬是扳开了舱门。糖骷髅赶在机甲彻底解体前把女孩从舱室里拽了出来，带着这具没有思想的虚弱躯壳逃之夭夭。

然后就剩下女巫，还有毫无意识的魔鹰。

“你们以为、你们以为这就结束了？”她颤抖着问。英雄们围拢过来，伤痕累累，满身疲惫，已经到了极限。“你们以为……这就是 _我的末日_ ？不……不！决不！ _我决不会第三次输给你们！_ ”她的双翼再次绽放光芒，亮得难以直视，然后她不用扫帚就凌空飞起，魔力化为实质，如气旋般环绕着她。

糖骷髅笑了笑，摊开手掌。接着一道紫光闪过，女巫的心脏就破体而出，血淋淋地落在糖骷髅掌心，发出啪的一声。

女巫的力量陡然衰竭。她从空中跌落在地，骨头摔得稀碎，胸腔突如其来的空洞令她挣扎窒息，鲜血充斥着肺部，她感觉体内 _所有_ 魔力都开始流失。

“怎……”女巫喘息道，“怎……么……会？”

“幸好你饮下骨粉前压根没想过仔细检查那头骨里藏了什么，不是吗？”糖骷髅低头凝视着手中跳动的心脏，一道骨粉写就的瞬移魔文在这颗魔力之源上浮现出来，“我和女伯爵研究了二十年才摸清该怎么操作。你吸收魔力时没法挑挑拣拣，殊不知其中还有一部分我的魔力，刚好足够实现计划。”

女巫在地上打滚，咳出血来。她难以动弹。难以思考。

她听见脚步靠近。铿锵有声。

“天降——”猛禽的嗓音坚定不移，充满 _愤怒_ ，“——正义。”

女巫被火箭弹幕吞没，连骨头都要烤焦了，但她知道她死不了。没那么容易。不，这纯粹是一种折磨，她尖叫起来，就像所有她曾经的受害者一样，拼命求饶。一切不过短短几分钟，却漫长得仿佛几个小时，猛禽完成了复仇，跨过倒地呜咽的女巫，大步流星向亲人走去。

“法芮尔，”炼金师抬头看着毫发无损的女儿，“这怎么可能？”

“我也不明白。”猛禽承认道，“一切都……很模糊。我记得我死了。我记得我被她控制……但不知为什么，我还记得另一段完全不同的经历。我看见一个女孩向我跑来——提醒我那场战斗的危险。我幸免于难……失去知觉……然后在这里醒来，脑袋里装着另一个人的记忆。感觉就像在做梦……可我分不清哪一个才是梦。”

“是莉娜，”雪怪声音哽咽，而炼金师正把女儿拥入怀中，“肯定是莉娜把你——至少是某个版本的你——从另一条时间线上拉出来，并入了这条时间线。”

“这种事有可能做到吗？”僧人一边发问，一边在剑客帮助下拾掇起僧袍残片，重新披挂上身。

“她不在此地，也不在彼方。”雪怪说，“她能力的极限只取决于她能保留多少自我意识。”

“令人神往。”僧人喃喃自语。

“哈娜还没醒。”吟游诗人虚弱地插嘴道。他抱着游戏专家，站得摇摇晃晃。“我们必须拿到她的书。我们必须烧了它。”

话音刚落，就听砰的一声闷响，英雄们齐刷刷转过头去，只见召唤师从她刚设的一道传送门里走了出来。女巫的契约书平躺在众人和召唤师之间。

“拿着。”母龙边说边转身抱起女巫，“作为交换，我要带她走。”

“什么？不！”糖骷髅攥紧了手里的魔法心脏，直到它在她指间疯狂悸动，“她必须为自己的罪行付出代价！”

“是该这样。我会带她下地狱，让她为自己的罪行付出代价。”

女巫徒劳挣扎着，泪水从损毁的双眼中涌出。“不，”她无力地求饶，“求你了。不要。我是只想……让……大家不要……再离开我……”

“我的宝贝，”召唤师柔声说，“这话只是你用来安慰自己的又一个谎言。在孩童时代，你确实是这么想的。但随着年龄渐长，你开始享受其中的乐趣。撒谎，作弊，折磨。你爱上了力量和特权。你别想逃脱审判。”

女巫恸哭流涕。“有人吗，谁都好！求你救、救救我、救救我，求你了， _救救我_ ，我不想死！我不想——”

然后她戛然而止，终于看出自己在众位英雄中找不到同情者。她低头靠在召唤师肩上，失声痛哭；这泪水不是因为悔恨，而是因为挫败，因为恐惧。召唤师微微颔首，转身而去。她跨进那道火焰熊熊的传送门，眨眼之间，传送门就随一道轻烟消失得无影无踪。

*

十一月的头一天，契约书被烧得一干二净，女巫的心脏也一同化为灰烬。死神和弗兰狂斯鼠博士，还有无数死灵都得以解脱。

炼金师和老兵为老友举杯，低头默哀。他们知道，那个他们深爱的人早已离开，这样才是对他最好的结局，他们只愿他的灵魂能够安息。

战争使者伤势痊愈，被移送回国接受审判。他离开时很平静，只留下一句话：“你们都以最出色的表现英勇面对战火。这让我对人类的未来满怀希望。”

僵尸未受苛责，毕竟鬼怪只是来找吃的结果被女巫利用了。猛禽把她纳入麾下，虽然僵尸的胃口是个问题，但她终归是个好伙伴，有颗相当温柔的心。

（真的相当温柔，她甚至请求他们埋葬了怪物，并在坟上作了记号，这样至少还有一个灵魂把它当成逝去的朋友、为它哀悼。）

僧人、剑客和弓箭手只逗留数日就启程离去。弓箭手需要更多时间接受自己所犯的罪过、确信自己真正赢得弟弟的宽恕。剑客和僧人都迫切希望帮他寻回宁静。

不动者和孩童以及全体居民都回到镇上，再次重建家园。不过这一次，他们心中充满希望。或许是因为女巫已死，也可能是因为他们对新任保护者极为崇拜。很难说得准。

领主同维京工匠道别，再次感谢了老友的帮助。维京工匠动身前抱怨自己全程都感觉像个透明人，让领主很是好笑。

神枪手舍弃了赏金猎人的头衔，毕竟他曾与吸血鬼、狼人并肩战斗。虽然他们确实身负诅咒，但如今他对这些他曾经追捕的生物有了更深的理解，自觉还是简简单单做个游侠，尽可能地帮助别人就好。

勇士和糖骷髅返回了沃斯卡娅。“这次东奔西跑可累得够呛，我要好好放个假。”糖骷髅像新娘似的倚在恋人怀里，“亚历山德拉和我有太多东西要弥补了。”

勇士闻言发出低沉的咆哮，所有人都礼貌地转过头去小声咳嗽。

吟游诗人和游戏专家决定留下为领主效力。虽然游戏专家找回了灵魂，却无法摆脱在女巫手中受尽折磨留下的创伤，她知道有个能安然入睡的地方比旅行更重要。吟游诗人很乐意陪她一起留下。所以看到吟游诗人轻哼着摇篮曲、两人肩并肩靠在壁炉前打瞌睡也就不足为奇了。

雪怪留在城堡里以便系统学习魔法，也好有个安全场所进行科学实验。他做的第一件事就是重新打造时间旅行者的装置，在上面刻了一道附有锚定魔文的召唤符。

“这是我从召唤师的传送门得来的灵感。”他一边坦承，一边把装置递给沉默的女伯爵，“给。让它吸收阳光，然后去你对她感应最强的地方。她会受装置引导，这是当然的，但你也要做好‘狩猎’工作。”

女伯爵双手接过礼物，动作比她自己想象的镇定。说来奇怪，有时候她什么都感应不到，能触到的只有空洞和虚无。但在某个短暂的瞬间，她又会 _感觉到_ 时间旅行者，女孩的鲜血和脉搏跨越千山万水呼唤着她。

“是的，”女伯爵说，“这将是我最完美的一次狩猎。 _Adeiu_ ，温斯顿。”

“ _Adieu_ ，艾米丽。”雪怪目送她转身走进黎明的曙光中。

至此，城堡告别了众多访客（除了个别几位留下），厅堂间又充满欢歌笑语。诅咒结束。长夜已尽。领主长舒了一口气，在宝座上放松下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结语  
> 黑影和查莉娅有了几个超级可爱的骷髅狼人混血宝宝，非常幸福。  
> 卢西奥和宋哈娜成为有史以来最出色的王室近卫，六年后宋哈娜求婚。他们的父母都受邀前来，莱因哈特哭得像个孩子。  
> 法芮尔出任领主军队的将领，小美则是他们冷酷致命的秘密小武器。两人常常牵手，或者亲吻。  
> 艾米丽只用一年时间就找回了莉娜，最近她们就像那些喜欢不请自来的酒鬼老阿姨一样到处混吃混喝，活得很是滋润。  
> 温斯顿发明了花生酱，天天吃得肚皮滚圆。  
> 安娜和杰克仍旧每年为加布里尔举杯。  
> 半藏接受治疗并逐渐康复。禅雅塔发现了名为亚南的凶地。源氏处之泰然。


End file.
